Human vs Supernatural
by PsychoReader
Summary: What would happen if instead of Bella going to a new “human” school, that she went to a school filled with the supernatural? Bella chose to live with her father and begin a new life with him...and maybe some other people on the way. ExB
1. Chapter 1: A New Life?

Human vs. the Supernatural

Summary: What would happen if instead of Bella going to a new "human" school, that she went to a school filled with the supernatural? Bella being a child who was given the opportunity to live on her own, chose to live with her father and begina new life at a new school. What do you think will hapen to her? Will she want to leave right away, or want to stay and endure the surprises that might happen? This is my first fanfic...so please review and be nice! :)

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, i don't own Twilight *sighs* but hey on the bright side I own a lot of other things like clothes, food, pens, books, pencils........rambles on...........**

Chapter 1:

Today was the day when Bella Swan finally got the chance to be at a different school, in a different environment! She had been stuck in some unknown town called Rowntree for almost all her life so far. Bella was just your ordinary 17 year old girl, with brown straight/wavy hair, and brown, hazel eyes that could get you lost in them. Well I guess she's not so ordinary.

"Dad, where is the mail? Did you pick it up this morning?" Bella asked, "Yea, it's on the kitchen table. By the way, I have the new school brochure that you wanted." Charlie relied. Charlie is Bella's dad, but she just moved in with him recently because of a situation that left her with no mom. Renee was a beautiful person who wouldn't do anything to hurt anybody, even if they did hurt her first. Because of that fateful day, Bella had the choice to live with her dad or on her own. (Well I think we all know which one she chose)

As Bella raced down the stairs to get the mail, a folded piece of paper was flung in her face, which caused her to skip a couple steps and fall on her front. Luckily this wasn't uncommon for her, so she had the quick reflex of having a hard landing on her hands and not her face. Though her hands were a little bit scraped, she was okay. "I'm okay; I'm okay," she yelled to the kitchen, "just a little trip that's all, hehe." _'Sigh' _"What am I going to do with you Bella Swan?" her father asked with a loving smile on his face, Bella just looked up to see a head pop put from behind the kitchen wall, and smiled that loving smile that could make people just fall in love with her.

She grabbed the folded paper and looked at it. '_So this is what my new school looks like? I wonder what kind of people I'll meet there?'_ she thought to herself. She kissed Charlie goodbye and ran out the door with a piece of toast in her mouth on her way to the new school she thought would change her life. Little did she know that she was right. As she walked up to the front gate, she glanced down at the picture of the school on the front of the paper, then back up to the actual school. Down at the paper, up at the school. '_Hmmm i hope i'm at the right school' _She looked to her left and noticed the name of the school, Inconnu Academy. Once again, she looked down at the brochure and spotted the name Inconnu Academy printed at the top in big, bold letters. '_Yup, this is the right school, but then how come the school on the brochure looks so new...and safe? while the one in reality looks so...old and ready to colapse at any moment?' _Bella decided to just ignore the fact that she was looking at two totally different schools (event though they're the same school) and began to walk towards the front door to this enormous school, where excitement and surprises await her.

**Well there you have it....MY VERY FIRST FANFIC!!!!!!!!!!! *Silence*...........well the first chapter anyways *Crowd cheers***

**Hope to get lots of reviews and mayb some suggestions on what should happen ini the next chapter......also constructive critisism is welcome, along with words of encouragement, wisdom, praise, etc. **

**Please Review so I can have teh strength to continue the story! ~*~*PsychoReader~*~*~**


	2. Chapter 2: What Just Happened?

Human vs. Supernatural

Chapter 2:

Let's back track a little bit shall we?

We last left Bella when she was getting ready to go to her new school called, Inconnu Academy. The picture on the brochure and the school in reality looked totally different, but in actuality, it's the same school just in different time eras. (One is the picture of the school when it just opened; the other is the present day look)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do read the series!**

As Bella walked towards the front gate, she noticed three different doors. '_Hmmm which door is the right door? It would be really bad if I were lost at school.'_

She walked to the door to her left, only to find that as she got closer, the door got smaller. '_Is it just me or did I just have a major growth spurt?' _She backed up to find that it wasn't the size of her that was changing, it was the door.

'_This school is getting kind of creepy, but hey, I shouldn't be scared of a little door, right?' _with one big gulp she decided to choose the door in the middle. (Kind of obvious huh) As she opened the door and took her first step inside, she became her usual Bella self and fell.

THUDD! "Owww, Owww, Owww" Bella said as she got up and started to rub her bum. She looked around only to find that she wasn't at the front door anymore, no, she was in some unknown room with nothing inside except for a table and a chair.

Although the room was pretty bright, it reminded Bella a little bit of a hospital...more like the ER. (Emergency Room, for those who don't know)

As a curious person usually would do, Bella decided to walk around. But where would she walk to? All that was in the room was four walls and a table and chair in the middle of the room.

Just then she heard a noise behind her, out of reflex she turned around and swung whatever it was that she had in her hand at the moment, which happened to be her book bag after she picked it up from the fall she endured.

Lucky for her when she turned around, there was nobody there. '_Phew, just my imagination' _As she turned back to her original position, there was, all of a sudden this short, playful looking, cute little girl.

'_Whoa, when did she get there, more like how did she get here? Did she get in the same way as me? Maybe I should ask her if she knows how to get out of this room and to the main office' _"Ummm.... excuse me, my name is...." "Bella Swan, yes I know who you are" Bella looked at the girl who spoke with confusion on her face, "Sorry but how do you know my name?" she asked, "How you ask, well it's my job to know who everybody is in this school, I'm Alice Cullen, the principal's personal secretary and not to mention the smartest student in this schoool."

She replied with such a calm attitude that Bella couldn't help but trust her, even if she was a stranger. "Oh well I was going to ask you if you know how to get to..." "The main office? Yes, I know how to get there, please follow me."

Although Bella was a little bit suspicious of Alice, she decided to follow her anyway, since she knew how to get out of this room first of all, and secondly, she knew where the main office was. '_Well, at least I'll be able to register and maybe have made a new friend?' _Bella thought to herself.

Alice walked what seemed like only a couple of minutes to her, but to Bella, it seemed like hours. "Okay, we're here," Bella looked ahead of Alice and stared at the room they entered. "This is the main office? It looks like a scene that came right out of the movie HalloweenTown."

Alice turned around to look at Bella and show her the look of offence on her face. Bella noticed that her comment made Alice a bit upset and uncomfortable, so she apologized and continued to thank her for taking her to the main office.

"Like I said, I'm the principal's personal secretary, so I decorated this room to his liking. If you don't like it then take it up with the principal not me, but i will accept your apology and your request to become your friend."

'_When did i ask her to be my friend? Oh well, I guess it is good to make friends at a new school' _

" Yes well it is good to make friends at a new school you know" Alice said with a caring smile on her face instead of a frown.

"Yea, I was just thinking the same thing" Bella replied, also with a caring smile on her face.

'_Hmmmm....this girl seems interesting enough, but how will she react when she finds out that she's the only on of her kind in this school?'_

**Well, well, well. I wonder who that could be? You too? well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!!**

**im just soooooo evil....not really......well actually, yea i kinda am! hehe :P**

**Please review for this chapter and if you find mistakes, please do not hesitate to notify me!**

**~*~*~*PsychoReader~*~*~*~**


	3. Chapter 3: What was that noise?

Human vs. Supernatural

Chapter 3:

Let's back track a little bit shall we?

We last left Bella when she fell into an unknown room, where she met our playful, energetic friend Alice. What will happen on their little trip to the main office? Will Bella meet more new friends, or will she become a shadow in the light?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...but I own this story!**

In the main office, Alice took Bella to a vacant desk so she could fill out the registration forms. Bella took a seat, and started to fill out the forms.

Once Alice saw that Bella was okay, she turn and headed towards the door. "Wait, where are you going? You can't just leave me here in a school I don't know." Alice turned back around to find a puppy-eyed Bella looking at her with disappointment. _' Oh no, not the puppy-eyes....ok Alice take a deep breath, you need to put on the big girl act in front of the new student. Even if she's really cute, and nice, and....NO ALICE SNAP OUT OF IT ' _

"I can and I will, you will soon be a student at this school and need to realize that education is key. Besides didn't I tell you that I am also a student at this school? My responsibilities are much greater than other students, so aside from beig a secretarty, I also eed to go to class like everybody else. Now if you'll excuse me."

And with that, Alice walked out the door ad dow the hallway. _' Awww man, and here I am thinking that the puppy face would work ' _Bella thought to herself and then continued to fill the forms.

"Who's the new girl Alice?" questioned a buff, deep voiced character named Emmett.

"Yeah, what is she?" questioned a slim, medium toned character named Jasper.

"She's a human, can't you tell by the way she smells?" answered an average height guy, with a voice that could make your heart melt like butter, named Edward.

"Yes, your right Edward, she is in fact a human girl, but you can't have her for two reasons. One: I'm going to take her before all of you," Alice said with a smirk "and two: she's going to be a student here at this school." Alice said.

Since Bella was finished fillinf out the last form, she decided to take a little tour by herself of her new school for the next two years. _' Hmmm....what to do, what to do? should i take the right hall or the left? Well since the door on the left got smaller maybe I should take the right this time.' _

Bella walked down the hall on her right and began to feel uncomfortable. She felt like somebody was watching her, making the same movements she was making, turning around every corner that she turned.

She turned around suddenly a couple of times, but nobody was ever behind her. A few minutes after walking again she heard footsteps behind her. She turned suddenly only to bump into a little boy wearing a plad golf shirt, black jeans, air force nikes, and glasses that looked too thick to even see through.

"Oh I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Nothing broken, or bruised, besides this little bump is nothing to be concerned about, it's just....."

The little boy looked up at the person who bumped into him and couldn't stop staring. I'm talking open-mouth-drool-coming-out staring.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Bella asked.

"No, It's just...your so pretty, and you smell so good....delicious even." the little boy responded crawling on the ground towards her.

"Uhhh...thank you, but are you sure your okay?" Bella said hesitently backing away from the boy crawling on the floor.

"Yes I'm fine, well I was until you bumped into me and hit me with your appatizing smell." _' appatizing smell, as in food smell? I don't get it. Why does this kid think I smell like food?'_

Bella backed up so much that she backed into a wall with the words 'No EATING in the halls' in big bold letters. The letters were so big, that Bella thought they were going to jump off the paper and smack the boy in his face.

"I'm not food" she protested. Just as the little boy stood up, Bella closed her eyes. She then heard somebody say in a calm gentle voice "Keep your eyes closed." After she heard that, she felt that she couldn't open her eyes even if she wanted to.

She only had four of her senses in use. She smelled a rusted aroma which reminded her of blood, she felt goosbumps rising on her arms, tasted acid from the vomit in her mouth as a reflex from smelling the blood, and all she heard were sounds like somebody getting hurt. Punched even, and whimpers that only a dog of some kind would make.

A few minutes later, when there was nothing but silence all around her, Bella opened her eyes slowly to find that there was nobody in the hallway except her. It was as if she dreamt the whole thing.

Bella decided to wait for Alice to give her the tour instead of wandering around by herself. _' What was that whimpering noise? It kinda sounded like a dog. But I don't remember seeing a dog in the school. Who was it that told me to close my eyes? *sigh* seems like this school os going to be filled with wierdos' _

Bella found her way back to the main office and sat back in the seat she was in originally in. She looked down at the desk to see that her forms were gone and replaced with a schedule of her classes.

..........._Bella's schedule..........._

1 Period: English Mr. Cameron

2 Period: Chemistry Mr. Mac

~~Lunch~~

3 Period: Biology Mrs. Batiste

4 Period: Geography Mr. Hall

"Well this doesn't look so bad," Bella said outloud "I might even be in the same class as Alice."

Alice came back into the office and took Bella by the hand with a smile on her face. "Welcome to Inconnu Academy,please allow me to show you to your classes, or should I say 'our' classes."

**Well there's the end of that chapter, stay tuned for more chapters. Questions like: 'Who saved Bella? and who or what was the little boy?' will be answered in the next chapters to come!**

**Please review for this chapter and if you find mistakes, please do not hesitate to notify me!**

**Your comments always matter...sometimes even inspire if you leave an idea or two ;)**

**~*~*~*PsychoReader~*~*~*~**


	4. Chapter 4: That Was English?

Human vs. Supernatural

Chapter 3:

Let's back track a little bit shall we?

Okay, so here's the story so far......Bella wakes up, not at Rowntree but at her dad's house, falls down the stairs. Goes to a school with a shrinking door. She falls again. Bella meets Alice. Alice takes her to the main office. Bella fills out forms, decides to go off on her own, in a school she has no idea about mind you, runs into somebody she doesn't know. Literally, as in she makes him drop. The boy seems to like the way she smelled. Delicious was the word? She backs up into a wall, he tries to "eat" her, she closes her eyes, opens them again and thinks she might be going crazy. Well she will go crazy...just not yet. ;) Bella makes the SMART decision to go back to the main office and wait for Alice to give her the tour. Alice comes back and takes her to their classrooms.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...but I own this story!**

In the hallway, Alice took Bella to their first class, which was English with Mr. Cameron. "One thing to know about Mr. Cam, is that he loves to goof off. Also everyday of the class has a different theme." Bella looked at Alice with a confused look on her face, "What do you mean theme?" she asked "I mean a different languaged them for the lesson plan."

"For example, today's lesson might be French, just because he might have some french quisine for lunch." Alice explained. "Oh okay, I get it...so it depends on his lunch?" "Yep, sometimes it goes from his lunch to his mood to even people he's seen on the street."

"Interesting," Bella said. Alice just smiled and giggled under her breath. '_I am going to have so much fun hanging out with Bella, hopefully she likes me way better than she's going to like the guys.'_

As Alice and Bella made their way to room 101 (english class) they smelled a delicious aroma of freshly baked french bread. *sniff*sniff* "Ahhh, I knew it. Today's lesson is french english_, giggle_ sounds kinda funny huh?_"_ Alice said.

The girls walked into the room to be greeted by a thin man dressed in black skinny jeans, black vans, a red and white striped, long-sleeve shirt, a berret on his head with a thin, short mustache. "Bonjour Madamemoiselles, accueillir à la classe d'aujourd'hui anglaise. [_Hello ladies, welcome to today's english class.]_ s'il vous plaît prendre vos places_ [please take your seats]"_

Alice showed Bella to a seat next to hers. "Psst, Alice could you please tell 'Monsieur Cameron' to please speak the english language?"

Alice just laughed and did as Bella asked her to do. "It seems like we have a new speci.....I mean student amongst us. Isabella will you please introduce yourself?"

Mr. Cameron looked toward Bella's direction and motioned for her to come up to the front and introduce herself. Bella walked up the isles toward the front of the classroom slow enough to hear the whispers of the other students, but quick enough to go to the front do what she had to do then go back to her seat.

"Uhhh....hi. My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. Ummmm..........I hope to make new friends in this class, a well as this school. So please treat me kindly." Bella finished her introduction with the smile of a lifetime. Bella's smile was enough to make everybody do anything she wanted them to do.

The students looked at her in awe. One: because she had the most captivating smile in the whole wide world, and two: because what they were smelling was not of the same genre of students....she was literally the only human in the whole entire school!

Bella noticed that everybody was staring at her, but not just because she was at the front of the class. Some of the students were staring at her the same way the little boy she bumped into stared at her. Like she was what some of these students would call "a light snack before lunch."

She quickly returned to her seat to where she felt safe beside her friend Alice. Alice told Bella that it was okay, and that since it was her first day, she could sleep in class to take her mind off of what happened.

Bella nodded and put her head down on the desk, while Alice gently stroked her hair, and fell asleep. Bella had no idea what the lesson was about nor did she care. The only thing she cared about was why everybody she saw, looked like they wanted to eat her as their dessert. Why was it that the front door shrank, or holes were suddenly formed in the floor, why the hallways seemed never ending.

All these questions rambled on and on inside her head as she drifted deeper into sleep.

"WAKE UP!!!"

Bella woke up to Alice's face all up in her own face. "Umm...Alice?" "mmhhmmm" "Uhh...I can feel your breath on my face."

"Oh, oh, oh so sorry! I just couldn't help myself, your sleeping face is just soooo cute!" Alice exclaimed.

Bella laughed as she raised her head and made her way to the door. "Thanks, your pretty cute yourself, now let's get to our next class before we're late."

Bella took one look at Alice and turned back to the door. As soon as her foot reaches the hallway, she turned around again to see if Alice was following her. Instead of turning to see Alice still by her seat, she turned to see Alice right behind her.

"AHHHHHH!!! *huff*huff* please Alice, you've got to stop doing that," Bella gasped out "you can't just be up in other people's personal space. some people consider that rude, but since your a friend I'll let you off with a warning."

Bella looked at Alice, who had a slight frown on her face, as if she was about to run away crying. Well that was how her face looked before Bella gave her a smile, after her face looked so cheerful and soon they were linking arms going down the hallway to their next class. Chemistry!

_'Well, well, well.....what do we have here? A new toy in the school to play with? Hmmmm....this girl seems to be in the centre of everybody's attention.'_

**Well there you have it......Chapter 4!!!!!! OMG *gasp* who could that mysterious character be? What fun events will await Bella in Chem class? Stay in check to see how this story pans out!!!!!!!! :D**

**Please review for this chapter and if you find mistakes, please do not hesitate to notify me!**

**Your comments always matter...sometimes even inspire if you leave an idea or two ;)**

**~*~*~*PsychoReader~*~*~*~**


	5. Chapter 5: Say What?

Human vs. Supernatural

Chapter 5:

Let's back track a little bit shall we?

Okay....there you have it. First period: english class with Mr. Cam.

Next stop: Second period: chemistry with Mr. Mac.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...but I own this story!**

Alice and Bella were walking through the hallway on their way to Mr. McIntyre's (Mr. Mac) chemistry class. As they were walking, Alice felt a hand slip its way around her shoulder, then a body managed to squeeze itself between her and Bella.

"Jasper what are you doing? You know I don't like PDA (Public Displays of Affection) at school." Alice whined. "Sorry, I just couldn't help it...besides I wanted to meet your new friend," Jasper glanced at Bella and smiled "who is very pretty I might add."

Bella blushed and returned the smile. "Thanks, umm...my name is Bella," she stretched out her hand to the boy walking beside her "and your name is...?"

"The name's Walker, Jasper Walker." He said as he took Bella's hand, and gave it a little peck. This made Bella blush even more.

"Anyways, Mr. Walker," Alice said sarcastically "where are the other guys?" she asked. Jasper looked around as if he was going to say something secrect, he took Alice and Bella by the shoulders, leaned them in close and said "They're hiding."

"Hinding from who?" Alice asked, then she looked at the facial expression that Jasper was making and looked straight ahead to find one of the two questions she asked.

Bella looked at Alice and saw a disterbance in her features. Bella followed Alice's gaze and saw the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. This girl had it all. "From the way she smiled to the way she laughed, from the way she dressed to the way she talked, from the way she complimented herself to the way she insulted others." Alice grimaced as she spoke.

_'Wow, look at this girl, she's so pretty. She has the look that can make guys become her slaves. Wonder what her name is? Also why Alice doesn't seem to like her.'_

"Well at least I know why the guys are hiding. But that still doesn't answer where they're hiding." Alice turned towards Jasper and whispered something that Bella couldn't understand.

"Alice who was that girl?" Bella asked as Alice pulled her with haste through the crowded hallway, which by the way was created when little miss beautiful walked in, towards what Bella thought would've been chemistry.

"That my dear Bella is no girl. That is the most vile thing on earth, and when I say thing I definetly mean _thing._" Alice looked kind of confused, _'How could such a pretty girl be a thing? _She's_ obviously human'_ Alice then pulled Bella to a room filled with test tubes, four large tables around the room, and cabinets mostly likely filled with different substances.

Bella assumed that they were in their second period class right on schedule, except their was only one problem. No teacher.

"Uhhhh Alice?"

"mmmhmmm"

"Where is the teacher?"

"Oh he's on his way...or at least he should be. You know teachers that age, only come when they feel like it. hehe."

_'What does she mean that age? and when they feel like what? Just what is going on in this school? *inhale* *exhale* Okay Bella get a hold of yourself, the teacher might be a young guy...maybe I should ask Alice just to make sure._

A few minutes later, just as Bella was about to ask Alice what she ment, the door swung open and in walked a young guy. _'Awww, just another student, and here I thought it was the teacher. Psshh, getting me all excited for nothing.'_

"Bella, why are you pouting?" Alice asked in a whispered tone.

"Because I thought the person who walked in was the teacher, but it was just another student. By the way why are you whispering?"

The young man walked staight towards Bella and towered over her. Bella looked up to see just how close he was to her. "Alice was whispering because it is very disrespectful to talk while the teacher is talking to the class, or when they just enter."

Bella backed away a little bit and looked surprised, as in omg-what-in-the-world-did-he-just-say surprised. "WHAT! The teacher is here? Where is he?" She turned to Alice to get confermation and found that she was pointing to the very same guy who had just finished speaking to her, and who was also still waiting for her tobe quiet.

Bella turned to the young man standing before her andbravely said, "You're the teacher for this class?" The man nodded. "But you can't be. You look like your my age."

"Bella," Bella turned toward Alice, face still in shock "I forgot to further explain that our chem teacher is actually our age. hehe. oopps?" After hearing this Bella turned back to her teacher for the next year and felt a rush of embarassment come over her. Her cheeks where a rose red shade and her head immediately turned downwards.

"Sorry, please do continue the class." Bella mumbled while her head still down in shame. Mr. Mac turned his back to Bella and the rest of the class and had a little smirk on his face.

He mumbled something so soft that only people with acute hearing would be able to make out what he said. "Welcome to chemistry Ms. Swan, I have big plans ahead for _us_."  
Unluckily for him, Alice was one of those people with acute hearing. She had heard what he said and felt a sense of uneasiness about the man who taught their class. _'Just what is this guy up to? I might have to keep a closer eye on Bella, more than I thought.'_

Alice glanced at Bella who was still embarassed at her little outburst. She laughed to herself and apologized and comforted Bella. "Don't pay any mind to it Bella, I'm sure he'll let you off the hook, you are afterall a new student. This is your first day of school." Alice patted Bella on the shoulder and put her head on Bella's own.

_..................Elsewhere in the school.................._

"Yo, Jasper is you-know-who gone?" Emmett asked in a hushed voice.

"Yea, yea, yea she's been gone for like an hour now. And plus you guys missed your chance to meet the new girl in school." Jasper answered in a normal toned voice.

"Oh...okay, well let's go and find Edward now." Emmett crawled out from a tiny crack in the wall. "What do you mean? Weren't you hiding in the same place as him?" Jasper asked as he inspected the crack from which Emmett emerged from.

"Well I'm one of the few people who can fit into small places like that. Besides Edward is definetly not one of those "types" of people, you know that." Emmett replied laughing at Jasper's forgetfulness.

"Hey don't laugh at me, just because your a shape-shifter doesn't mean your anything that special...unlike me." Jasper said with a grin on his face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot your the son of royalty, Mr. High-and-mighty Ghost Prince." Emmett rolled his eyes at his own comment.

Jasper and Emmett walked around looking for Edward when a small creature looking like a puppy walked toward them, "Whoa! Jacob what happened to you? why are you turned into a puppy? Aren't you supposed to be like the big bad wolf or something?" Emmett asked.

Jacob glared at Emmett and bared his teeth at him. "Lemme guess what happened," the boys turned around to find Edward standing behind them, "you got into trouble with the principal because you broke the rules of attempting to 'eat' the new girl, and fought in the halls? Tsk tsk, for shame on you, such a disciplined boy should know that eating other students is against the rules."

Jacob stared at Edward, as if everything he said was true. Eyes wide open from the three boys as they looked at Edward with disbelief. Edward saw their expressions and started to laugh, but suddenly his laughter was silenced as he saw the one person he didn't expect to see wandering the hallways of Inconnu Academy.

***Gasp* *blink*blink*blink* *rubbing eyes* Is it just me or did Jasper say Emmett was a Shape-shifter? And did Emmett call Jasper a Ghost Prince? Do you think Jacob could've been the one to try and eat Bella? Who is Edward's laughter silenced by?  
****I'll try and update as soon as possible, so please be patient and get ready for when the secrets of Inconnu Academy are revealed!**

**Please review for this chapter and if you find mistakes, please do not hesitate to notify me!**

**Your comments always matter...sometimes even inspire if you leave an idea or two ;)**

**~*~*~*PsychoReader~*~*~*~**


	6. Chapter 6: Care To Explain?

Human vs. Supernatural

Chapter 6:

Let's back track a little bit shall we?

So we left Bella when she was at second period: chemistry class with Mr. Mac

Next stop: My favourite part of the day......LUNCH!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...but I own this story!**

Edward stopped laughing as soon as he turned around. With wide eyes and a shock of disbelief, Bella was standing in the hallway right outside the chemistry classroom door.

"Bella, what are you doing in the hallways at this time? Don't you have class?" Jasper asked with a hint of panic in his voice. He rushed to her side to put his arm around her shoulder but was only brushed off by a swipe of Bella's hand.

"I just came to get a drink of water" she replied pointing to the water fountain across from where she was standing, without taking her eyes off of Edward. "What were you guys talking about?" she asked as she walked toward the boys. Bella looked toward the ground "Why is there a puppy in the hallway?" Her voice was starting to get a little shaky. "Why did the big guy call Jasper a ghost prince?"

Bella stopped in front of Edward and looked behind him to see Emmett trying to sneak away. Edward slightly turned his head and saw a glimpse of Emmett tip toeing away,"Are you trying to get away with not telling this girl in front of me what and who we are?" Once Edward saw that Emmett was making his way back to his oringinal position, he turned to face Bella.

After facing Bella Edward stuck his hand out. "Hi, my name is Edward. I do believe your name is Bella, and I am what you humans call a Mind Controller." Bella hesitantly took Edward's hand and shook it gently.

Emmett stepped forward and also offered his hand out reluctantly. "The name's Emmett, and I'm sure you already heard Jacob call me a Shape-Shifter." Bella shook his hand and her head at the same time. "No, I only heard the part where you called Jasper a g-g-g" Bella was having a hard time getting the word out. "A ghost" Edward finished. "Well actually,I'm a Ghost Prince." Jasper interrupted with a proud look on his face.

Bella looked shocked. She had no idea what was going on, but at the same time she kind of had an idea.

"So what about the puppy?" Bella questioned. _'He kinda looks familiar' _she thought to herself.

"Oh, that's just Jacob. He's a werewolf, but he's usually bigger than this...in his wolf form." Jasper laughed while Jacob, the puppy, glared at him.

"Then why is he a puppy?" Bella asked.

Edward stepped toward Jacob and picked him by the extra skin on the back of his neck. "Because, he got in trouble. And I think our little friend Jacob here would like to apologize to you Bella."

Jacob whimpered in Edward's grasp and looked at Bella, who was, surprisingly, not scared anymore. Then Jacob leaned forward and licked Bella's cheek, then turned away quickly.

_'Probably he's embarrassed '_Bella thought. Suddenly her cheeks began to do that thing when she gets embarrassed. Her pale coloured cheeks went straight to a shade of strawberry red. _'Oh my goodness, aren't puppy licks just their way of kissing? So that means Jacob kissed me'_

Edward out the pup down and smiled to himself. _'Hmmpphh, humans. Always showing their true emotions ' _He thought.

"Wait...Edward was it?" Bella called out. Edward turned around to face Bella. "Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"Ummm I was just thinking, is everybody at this school like you and Emmett and Jasper?" Bella asked cautiously.

Edward smiled and leaned toward her ear, as if to tell her a secret and whispered "You and I are one only ones of our kind in this school."

"What do you mean? Didn't you say that your a mind controller? I'm not a mind controller, at least not that I know of." Bella questioned.

"I mean I'm the only mind controller in this school, and your the only human in the school." Edward chuckled.

"WHAT!!! what do you mean I'm the only human? There's no humans in this school?" she exclaimed.

Alice was sitting in the classroom waiting for Bella to come back when she heard the ruckus in the hallway and decided to check it out. She was just in time to hear that Bella found out that she's the only human in the school. Alice decided to intervene the conversation so she could explain the situation a little more clearer. "Well, Bella honey, you were the first and only human Innconu Academy allowed to enter this school." Alice replied in a quiet tone.

Bella turned around to find Alice creeping up toward her slowly. "Alice" Bella whispered. "So then if I'm the only human, then what are you?" Alice put her head downward and mumbled something that Bella couldn't hear. "What? I can't hear you." Bella leaned her head toward Alice to try and hear what she said a little better.

"I said I'm a fallen angel." Alice sounded upset. "What's a fallen angel?" Bella asked curiously.

"This is a sort of long story so let's just go to lunch since the bell rang already." Alice started walking in the direction of what seemed to be the cafeteria. "The bell rang? Wow, I was so caught up with this new discovery that I didn't even hear it." Bella followed Alice with Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Jacob behind. _'Hehe and here I thought I was going crazy, with the shrinking doors, never ending hallways, posters that are referring to the "people" who eat other "people", the trap doors, and even the strange rules that we have at this school. What's with the English teacher? How can you have a french theme in an English class? And the Chemistry teacher? How could he be the one who teaches the class? I wonder what he is. *sigh* all the questions I have yet to be answered.' _As Bella walked through the hallway to the cafeteria, she was lost in thought.

Edward looked up at Bella with sympathy in his eyes. _'I think she's just keeping her feelings held inside, cause after hearing that she's the only human in the entire school, the reaction should've been more extreme. She might need somebody to talk to later.' _Edward thought quietly to himself.

_**..............Cafeteria................**_

When the group of kids walked into the room, once filled with noise, it became a song of silence when Bella walked between Edward and Alice. Girls were glaring at Bella and boys were staring at both girls as they entered.

"Alice I think these people are staring at you and Edward." Bella whispered to Alice.

Jasper overheard what Bella said to Alice and replied to her. "Yeah, it happens a lot. Don't mind the glares from the girls, they love off Edward." Alice giggled while Edward just rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Edward grumbled.

Edward moved his head closer to Bella's to whisper in her ear "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the big bad wolves and other mysterious creatures that lurk in this school." He chuckled then walked to a table where Jasper, Emmett and Jacob were sitting. Leaving a very red Bella to walk behind.

"This hurts" Bella said. Alice stopped and turned to Bella. "What hurts Bella? Are you okay?" Alice asked sounding concerned.

"All the stares from all these people, it kinda feels like I'm not in the right setting. Like most of these people are only looking at me because I smell like food to them."

Alice laughed. "Bella not to worry, you have your knights in shining armour to save you in your times of need." Alice said pointing to the boys sitting at the table "Not to mention you'll have me by your side most of the time while your here at school." Alice sat down next to Jasper and motioned for Bella to sit next to her.

Bella shook off the stares and sat between Alice and Emmett. Feeling kind of squished, she asked Emmett if he could switch spots with somebody at the table. "Sure Bella, no problem. Of course every girl would want to sit beside Edward instead of a stupid shape-shifter like me." Emmett said sarcastically.

"Oh Emmett I didn't mean it that way," _'Oh crap, my face is probably red right now' _she said to herself."I just forgot that you were a shape-shifter that's all, if you make yourself a little slimmer than you don't have to switch."

Emmett was just about to say something when all of a sudden Edward interrupted. "Oh Emmett its so nice of you to let me sit beside Bella, your such a good friend."

"But I wasn't going to --" All of a sudden Emmett's eyes had a blank stare and he got up and switched with Edward. Once Edward sat down beside Bella, and Emmett beside Edward, Emmett regained consciousness. "No fair, you used your powers." Emmett whined.

"What just happened?" Bella asked in a confusing tone.

"Mind controller, remember?" Edward replied while pointing to his temple. Everybody at the table stared to laugh while Emmett was sulking and muttering words. "It's not fair, he cheated, I was going to use my powers too, you're such a show off Edward." Emmett complained and said under his breath.

Bella looked around her and at the people who she would call her new friends and found herself starting to smile._ 'These people may be extraordinary, but they seem like nice people. Especially Edward.' _Bella thought to looked at Edward for a little bit to long, Edward looked at her and smiled. _'Crap he saw me staring at him. Wait, why am I staring at him?? I mean yeah he's cute but that no reason to stare at him. *sigh* I got to be careful around these people.' _she thought to herself.

_'So this girl thinks that she can just come in here and be in that spotlight? And on top of that she has the nerve to walk in beside Edward AND sit beside him at lunch. Just you watch Bella Swan, make sure you watch your back. Cause there's going to be somebody watching your every move. Make the wrong one and your done for.'  
_

**Wow! What a chapter! Bella must be so confused. Who is it that keeps looking at Bella? Must be somebody who doesn't like her. lol!  
****Wait around for the next chapter, who knows what might happen next. Hey, might even find out a few more creatures that inhabit the school. ; )  
Please review for this chapter and if you find mistakes, please do not hesitate to notify me!**

**Your comments always matter...sometimes even inspire if you leave an idea or two ;)**

**~*~*~*PsychoReader~*~*~*~**


	7. Chapter 7: What's There To Eat?

Human vs. Supernatural

Chapter 7:

So this is what has happened so far.....Bella went to two classes so far, first was English and the second was Chemistry. Bella then went to get a drink and overheard Jasper talking to two guys and a puppy. What she heard was unbelievable. She later found out that she was the only human in the school. Alice is a fallen angel, Jasper is a ghost prince, Emmett is a shape-shifter, Edward is a mind controller, and Jacob [the puppy] is a werewolf. So that's the story so far, and now the gang is in the cafeteria explain their stories to Bella...one by one.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...but I own this story!**

_Emmett's side of the story_

Bella sat at the table waiting for her new friends to tell her about their story, and why they came to this school. "Well, is anybody going to start?" she asked.

Everybody just looked at her and stared, then looked around at eachother. "Okay, fine. I'll just have to choose somebody to start. Everybody choose a number between 0 and 10...and whoever guesses right gets to go first." _' I'm going to choose the easiest number...5'_

"And no mind reading." as Bella said that everybody at the table looked at Edward. "What? I wouldn't even dream of it." Edward replied, trying to look innocent.

Alice guessed first "Ummm, how about two?"

Next was Jasper "Well if Alice said two then I say three."

Third was Emmett "Let's see, I kinda feel lucky. So I'm going to choose my lucky number five." Emmett was so confident that he was grinning from ear to ear.

Fourth was Edward " I choose," he was stroking his chin trying to make it look like he was thinking really hard. "Seven...no wait, I change it to eight."

Bella looked around to see if everybody guessed a number, but only saw on girl [not including herself] and three boys. "Hey what happened to Jacob? Did anybody see where--" she got cut off when somebody shouted "Four!" all the way from the entrance of the cafeteria. Alice laughed and said "hehe I found him, he's running away naked cause the punishment spell wore off."

Bella laughed along with Jasper, Emmett and Edward. After everybody finished laughing, Alice asked, "So Bella who's the lucky storyteller?"

"Okay so the person who got it was the lucky man and his lucky number Emmett!" Bella announced. Everybody laughed except for Emmett, who just moaned.

"Okay since my number got chosen, I guess I'll start." Emmett got comfortable and told everybody else to get comfy too. **GROWL!!GRUMBLE!!** Bella suddenly stood up and slapped her stomach. Everybody looked at Bella and giggled or chuckled. "Haha I think I'm hungry, what's in the cafeteria to eat?" Bella asked. Alice stod up from the table and walked toward the shelves filled with food.

There were packages with labels like; Fish n' Chips[mermaids/sharks], Kitty Treats[cats], Beef Jerky[werewolves], Aspirin & Water[mind controllers], Air pie[ghosts], Hamburger & Fries[humans&shape-shifters], Angel Food Cake[angels], Devil's Food Cake[fallen angels], Snowcones[snow people], Blood Juice[vampires], Males[black widow/spiders]. Alice grabbed a tray and started to fill it with different packages.

When she came back to the table Bella grabbed for the Hamburger & Fries, Jasper got the Air Pie, Emmett also got Hamburger & Fries, Edward just took his Aspirin & Water, while Alice picked up her Devil's Food Cake. All that was left on the tray was Beef Jerky for Jacob when he came back. After everybosy was finished their lunch, Emmett continued to tell his story.

"So, if everybody is ready now, my story begins when I was probably about five years old, hence the reason why five is my favourite number. I was the kind of kid who watched superhero movies and shows on tv, and would always try and imitate the moves that they did. Like jumping off from high places, Having secret doors open and close at your whim, you know that sort of stuff." Emmett sighed. "Then there was this time when I went outside to play with my so-called-friends. Well I thought they were my friends 'cause they would always come to my house and ask my mom if I could come outside to play with them, but after what happened to me they stopped coming over."

Bella felt curious "What happened?" she asked.

Emmett continued the story and answered Bella at the same time. "Well one day when I was waiting for my friends to come over, my mom suggested that I should go to their houses for a change. So I did. I was walking along the sidewalk when this man came up to me and asked me if I wanted to test some candy that he was trying to promote, and being a little kid who loved candy I said ok. I followed him to this run down looking building, and I don't really remember what happened after that though. But I do know that when I woke up, I was lying on the same sidewalk I was walking on that very morning, and it was dark outside. I hurried home and got into trouble for coming home late."

Emmett paused to eat some of the leftover fries on his plate, then looked up at everybody to find that they were waiting for him to continue with the story. "Hehe oh, sorry guys. I kinda got distracted. So anyways, the next day I went to a different friend's house 'cause I was kind of scared that I might run into the same guy again, and when I got to his house we played at this park near his house. We were playing cops and robbers, he was the robber and I was the cop. When I caught him I put my hands around hiss hands and pretended they were handcuffs, except to our surprise it wasn't pretend. When I tried to let go and put him in 'jail' my hands couldn't let go. We stared to panic and he eventually got free, but I then became the freak child that nobody wanted their child to play with."

"Then I was home schooled for a while, but then my mom found this school that taught kids like me. And here I am." Emmett finished his story with his hands in the air.

Bella felt kind of happy that Emmett was comfortable enough around her to tell her that personal story, but she also felt sorry that he had to go through all that trouble just to end up alone.

"Did you ever figure out who or what that guy did to you?" Alice asked. Emmett sat back down and hung his head. "No, unfortunately. But hey, look on the bright side, I wouldn't have met you guys if he hadn't tricked and tested on me." Emmet replied with a grin.

The Cafeteria was no longer filled with as much noise as it was when they entered, so Bella assumed that it was time to go to fourth period class. Biology.

"Well guys, it looks like it's time to go to class now." Edward said as he was standing up to get ready to head towards the doors. "Come on Bella, I believe we have the same class."

"Huh? Wait that's not possible," Alice cried, "How can Bella have Biology if I don't have Biology? Unless you..." Alice slowly turned towrd Bella and then back to Edward.

Alice's face went into shock. "You sneaky son of a--" she screamed, "ALICE!!!" Jasper interupted just in time. Bella was surprised to see such and innocent girl like Alice sprouting such unclean words.

_'Phew, that was close. I almost let the devil out' _Edward and Alice thought at the same time.

"Uhhh, it's ohkay Alice. I don't mind having a class with Edward. As long as I'm with somebody I know." Bella said quietly as she was feeling the blush creep up in her cheeks.

"_*sigh*_ I guess there is no helping it then, if Bella is ohkay with it then so am I. But if I hear something went wrong, I swear to Satan....Hmmph" Alice went from the innocent,cute girl to the scary,bossy girl in the blink of an eye as she swtiched from Bella to Edward.

**So yeah that's the end of this chapter...I took some of the ideas people gave me and tried to make the dialogue easier to understand. Sorry for those who had a hard time.  
Well there was Emmett's side of the story who knows who will go next. I don't know about you guy reading this, but I can't wait to hear Alice's story.  
And I still want to know who that girl in chapter 5 was and who the person at the end of chapter 6 is too!  
****Please wait patiently for the next chapter!**

**Please review for this chapter and if you find mistakes, please do not hesitate to notify me!**

**Your comments always matter...sometimes even inspire if you leave an idea or two ;)**

**~*~*~*PsychoReader~*~*~*~**


	8. Chapter 8: Fox Married A Bunny?

Human vs. Supernatural

Chapter 8:

Well there is the explanation story for the reason why Emmett is the way he is and the reason why he came to Innconu Academy. I'm was still not sure who's story I should do next...but if you have any suggestions as to who should be next [besides Alice] and what their story should include.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...but I own this story!**

_.....Biology class next....._

As Alice[who was still mad at Edward for switching the schedule] and Jasper went to their class, there was only Jacob, Emmett, Edward and Bella left. Jacob and Emmett only had a few minutes till football practice, so they decided to walk with Edward and Bella to their Biology class.

Edward stared at Emmett intensely as if he were sending him a message telepathically. As if he turned into a robot who follows orders, Emmett grabbed Jacob by the arm and headed toward the football field. "Come on Jake, let's leave these lovebirds to cuddle and walk each other to class." Emmett commented.

"We're not lovebirds! Just thought I'd put that out there." Bella shouted after the two who were leaving.

"NO!!!! Wait, I can't just leave Bella with the mind freak! What if he tries to take advantage of her by invading her mind privacy? I need to be here to protect her!" Jacob complained, his voice was fading away as Emmett continued to drag him away.

"Jacob, you're worried I'll take advantage of her? Weren't you the one who tried to EAT Bella earlier?" Edward yelled out. Jacob was suddenly quiet and allowed Emmett to drag him away, in order to get away from the embarrassing moment he had just encountered.

Edward then turned to face Bella, who was laughing at Jacob, and stretched his hand out to her. "Shall we Madam?" he asked as if to be a gentleman escorting Bella to the class.

Playing along, Bella took his hand. "Yes, we shall. I wouldn't want to be tardy for my educational lesson." she replied with a British accent. With that, they walked down the hall to Biology class.

_........Biology............_

The Biology class was the same room as Chemistry, with all the beakers,test tubes, and the periodic table on the wall. There was only one free table available, so Bella followed Edward and sat beside him at the desk.

"Edward," Bella whispered, "do you have fan girls in everyone of your classes?" she asked. Edward chuckled. "Do you want them to stop glaring or staring?" he whispered back.

"Both" she replied. "Okay, but when I give you the signal then I want you to close your eyes and cover your ears." he said. Edward went up to the teacher, Mrs. Batiste, and told her that he needed to make an announcement. When all eyes were on him he gave Bella the signal. Bella closed her eyes for about maybe 7 seconds, she was counting because she was nervous as to what Edward was telling the class.

When she opened her eyes again, the class had begun and Edward was back in the seat beside her. _'It seems like this might be my favourite class afterall'_ Bella thought to herself as she glanced around the class only to find herself staring at Edward...again.

Edward then passed Bella a note saying:

_You know it's not polite to stare at people. It makes some people feel uncomfortable.  
But don't worry, I don't mind if it's you._

Bella read the note and felt the heat of her blush rush to her cheeks. She wrote back on the note:

_Sorry, I didn't mean to stare at you, it's just that you're a mysterious person and I can't seem to figure you out. Btw thanks for your help._

Edward read it and then replied back saying:

_Don't ever hesitate to ask for my help if you need it. For anything.  
And your the mysterious one, you seem to be different than any other human I've ever encountered. I kind of wonder if you're actually full human._

Bella looked at the note and was shocked. _'What does he mean 'if I'm full human'? what else could I be?'_

Bella handed the note to Edward:

_What do you mean?_

Edward just looked at the note. He never replied. He just looked at Bella and shook his head and smiled as if to say 'don't worry about it anymore'.

Just then the door to the classroom opened, and a man walked in. As the man entered the room, Mrs. Batiste turned around and then the strict face that she had on earlier was suddenly gone and replaced with a cute, innocent, i-could-never-do-anything-bad expression.

Ears, and cotton tail, and three little whiskers popped up. Mrs. Batiste is, in fact, a Bunny. "Honey, what are you doing here in the classroom? Shouldn't you be in the office?" she asked frantically and embarrassed that her ears, whiskers, and tail came out.

"Who is that man?" Bella whispered to Edward.

"That, my dear Bella, is the principal of this school. And also Mrs. Batiste's husband." Edward replied.

"Oh, so is Mr. Batiste a bunny too? Also, why did Mrs. Batiste's ears and tail and whiskers come out as soon as Mr. Batiste came in?" Bella asked.

"No, Mr. Batiste is the total opposite of his wife. He is a fox. The Great Fox Elder to be more precise. How he hooked up with Mrs. Batiste I'll never know. And to answer the second question, whenever Mrs. Batiste gets excited, either her ears pop up, or her tail, or her whiskers. But whenever her husband comes into her view, all three pop out." Edward answered.

Bella literally laughed out loud. Maybe she laughed a little bit too loud. Her little outburst caused everybody to turn and look at her in confusion. Bella began to feel embarrassed, yet she was still laughing. Suddenly the man in the doorway [Mr. Batiste] walked toward her.

"So this is the most talked about Miss. Swan? Not to mention the source of the sudden hunger impulses within the students. Sorry about my wife, she seems to be a little excited to see me." Mr. Batiste said. He was a fairly tall man, with light brown hair and and sly, cunning, white smile. He was wearing a burnt orange suit with a black tie. Bella stuck out her hand to shake Mr. Batiste's own hand.

"Good afternoon . Please don't be sorry, I'm pretty sure I would be excited to see my husband if he came to visit. Though I don't actually have one yet." Bella said, and for some odd reason, glanced toward the direction of Edward.

Mr. Batiste chuckled and asked to speak to Bella after class was finished. Bella simply nodded and sat back down, while Mr. Batiste whispered something to Mrs. Batiste, which made her smile and giggle, and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. When he was gone, Mrs. Batiste was as red as a rose. She turned to the class, which was giggling and whispering, "Now now class, let's not get carried away. We still have things to experiment on, and new lessons to learn. Let's continue with the lesson." And turned to write something on the board.

Edward looked at Bella,who seemed to be enjoying herself and paying close attention to the lesson plan, and smiled to himself. _'*sigh* I wish you never came to this school, I fear that I might be falling for you.'_ he thought to himself.

The Bella rang and indicated that fourth period was over. Bella said her goodbyes to Mrs. Batiste and told her that she was going to have a chat with Mr. Batiste. "If he bothers you Bella, you let me know right away and I'll fix him up for you okay?" Mrs. Batiste said to Bella, shaking her fist in the air.

"Okay, don't worry I will." Bella replied walking out the class door. As she was walking out the door to meet up with Edward,who was waiting for Bella in the hallway, she bumped into a girl.

Both the girl and Bella fell down and hit the floor. Bella looked at the girl she bumped into and realized that it was the pretty girl that she saw in the hallway earlier. The one Alice seemed to not like. "Oh I'm so sorry, that's the second time today that I've bumped into somebody." Bella said as she got up and offered her hand to help the girl up.

"Yeah, well this is the first time ANYBODY has bumped into me. Ever. Next time you should seriously watch where your walking." '_Whoa, pretty foul mouth for such a pretty faced girl'_ Bella said to herslef. The girl brushed away Bella's hand and stood up on her own. She looked at Bella straight in the eyes, "Wait, what's your name?" she asked Bella. "Oh...ummm...my name's Bella. Bella Swan." Bella replied.

"OOhhh so your the famous Bella Swan. I've heard quite a bit about you, taking in the fact that you've just arrived at this school for the first time. My name is Rosalie. Only my friends and my boyfriend calls me Rose." Rosalie said. "I'm pretty sure you're also the same Bella who hangs out with the cutest guys in the school and that little midget offspring of the devil, right?" She asked.

Bella looked kind of confused. "By cute guys I'm assuming you mean Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob. Yeah I hang out with them, but I really don't appreciate you calling my friend Alice a midget, though I'm not too sure about the devil's offspring part." Bella retorted.

"Whatever, I'd would watch my attitude if I were you. 'Cause you never know who could be out to get you, or worse who could be watching you. There's creatures in this school that even the most extravagant beings wouldn't mess with. Here's another piece of advice for you, make sure that if you go anywhere in this school, be sure to go with somebody you know. Never, ever go anywhere by yourself." Rosalie warned.

Bella was shocked and a little bit scared, standing in the doorway with her mouth a little bit open. Rosalie then reached and closed Bella's mouth with her index finger by putting pressure on her chin to push it up. Rosalie laughed quietly and started to walk away when she felt a force making her stay put. She looked up to see Edward coming her way, and this caused her to smile even more.

"Well, well look at this situation Bella. Looks like your boyfriend came to save you from the semi-wicked witch of the south huh? Haha, if he thinks his little mind trick will work on me he better think again." Rosalie chuckled. And after saying those words, Edward just arrived only to find a little trail of smoke where Rosalie was supposed to be and a very surprised Bella.

"Bella, are you ok? What happened? What did she say to you?" Edward asked frantically, checking to see if Bella was hurt anywhere.

Bella looked at Edward and stammered when she spoke, "M-m-monsters, just how many of them are in this s-s-school? What k-k-kinds are there? This is my first day and already people don't like me." Bella's voice began to get higher in volume, the more she said the angrier she felt. "What does Rosalie mean people are watching me? Who would be watching me of all people? Why are they watching me?" Bella yelled at Edward, and was soon on her knees crying and sobbing in Edwards arms, because he caught her before she dropped to the ground, in the middle of the doorway of biology.

'_I thought that Jacob was only calling himself a werewolf cause he really liked dogs and grew up with them, i would've never guessed that he was raised by them. Alice, what does she mean fallen angel? What did Rosalie mean when she called Alice the Devil's offspring? What about Edward, Jasper, and Emmett? Was it a mistake coming to this school? I may really be the ONLY human in this school. I just thought they were joking around cause everybody else was on the weird, looney side.' _Bella was in deep thought as she was being rocked back and forth in Edward's arms.

"Shhhh, it's okay Bella. Nobody is going to hurt you. Not while I'm around, plus we have Alice, Jasper, Jacob, and Emmett. Also your beautiful, and smart, and funny. I like it when you blush at the littlest things, I like looking at you. Only people who like you or take interest in you would watch you. So please, stop crying." Edward said, trying to comfort her.

The two got up from the floor and just embraced each other. "Can you take me to the Principal's office? And stay there with me?" Bella asked Edward in between sobs.

"Of course." Edward replied. Then they made their way to the main office, to pay a little visit to the principal.

**AWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! wasn't the ending cute? I smell romance!!3  
Please wait patiently for the next chapter!****Please review for this chapter and if you find mistakes, please do not hesitate to notify me!**

**Your comments always matter...sometimes even inspire if you leave an idea or two ;)**

**~*~*~*PsychoReader~*~*~*~**


	9. Chapter 9: What Did She Just Say?

Human vs. Supernatural

Chapter 9:

WOW!! What a chapter the last one was right? So everybody got to meet Rosalie, who by the way is a witch, and she said some very interesting things to Bella. But doesn't Edward comforting her mean a new romance is beginning? I'm still not sure who's story I should do next...but if you have any suggestions as to who should be next [besides Alice] and what their story should include.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...but I own this story!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+++++++++++-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Silence and whispers in the halls were all you could hear. What is the reason for minimum noise? Well it could be the fact that Edward and Bella were walking together, side by side, holding hands down the hallway!

They were on their way to the Principal's office because earlier on in their Biology class, he came to visit and ended up telling Bella to come see him in his office after class ended.

_'I feel kinda awkward...maybe i should stop holding his hand' _Bella thought. Edward felt her hand slipping away from his grip, so he tightened it so they would be disconnected. "I kinda like the way we are now. So can we continue or do you not want to?" Edward asked Bella, who just nodded he head in a reply. [BTW Edward must've been really embarrassed when he heard those words come out of his mouth]

So the two just continue on their way to the main office. Bella knew that they were going to be holding hands for a while, but she didn't really mind it this time since she wasn't in any rush to let go of Edward's hand.

_.....................The Principal's office........................_

Once Bella and Edward reached the door to the main office, they immediately let go of each other's hands.

Bella reached for the door knob and turned it slightly. She opened the door and was greeted with a loud BANG*!

"SURPRISE!!!! WELCOME TO INCONNU ACADEMY!!!!!!" shouted all of her new friends. Bella was surprised and a little annoyed. _'Oh great, a surprise party for me. I'm not really a fan of celebrations, but I'll deal with it since it's hosted by my friends just for me'_ Bella thought to herself.

Bella walked into the room with a smile and thanked everyone. Emmett noticed that Edward was right behind Bella coming through the door.

"So...how's everything with you and Bella?" Emmett asked Edward in a hushed tone so only Edward would be able to hear. "What do you mean? There' nothing that special going on between me and Bella." Edward replied.

"Are you sure? 'Cause it seems to me that you might have some feelings for the female homosapeian. Edward, you may be a mind controller who can control other people's emotions, but you suck at controlling your own emotions." Emmett pointed out.

Edward huffed pass Emmett and brushed his shoulder. "I don't know what you mean by 'I can't control my own emotions,' but I know for a fact that there is nothing more than friendship between me and Bella." Edward said roughly, and walked further into the room to join the others.

Meanwhile, Alice was having a conversation with Jasper when Bella suddenly cut into the conversation. "Sorry to interrupt, but can I just borrow Alice for a little bit?" Bella asked Jasper. "UUhhh, sure, i guess. I don't really need to be asked that kind of question, 'cause it's not like I own her." Jasper said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. It was as if he didn't want to let Alice go, even though he knew she would be right back.

_'I hope she comes back soon, I don't know how much longer I can stay here. Hopefully father can give me and extension if I tell him I've found somebody I love' _Jasper hoped to himself.

"So Bells, what's wrong? What's the emergency?" Alice asked. "Well you see, after biology class something happened." Bella said hesitantly.

"What!? I knew it was a bad idea to let you have separate classes from me. Edward promised that nothing would happen, ooo just wait till I get my hands on him! He's going to have major migraines for a long, LONG time! What happened Bella?" Alice exclaimed furiously.

"Edward didn't do anything, nothing happened to me physically. But more emotionally. Some girl named...uhhh what was her name again?....Oh yeah! Some girl named Rosalie met me in the doorway of biology class." Bella remembered.

"WHAT!!? You met Rosalie? What did she do to you? More like what did she say?" Alice questioned.

"If you promise to calm down and not get mad, then I'll tell you. But if that's not possible, then I might as well just confide in somebody else, like Jacob or Edward for instance." Bella complied, trying to get the calm, nice, sweet, understanding Alice out into the open. At that very moment Bella saw right before her eyes, a change in Alice that she has never seen in her life ever before in any other person she's talked to.

Alice's facial expressions went from anger to annoyance, to resentment, then to composure, to peaceful, to calm, cool, and still. It was like Alice went from a murderous serial killer to a tranquil peace maker.

"Okay, I'm calm and now ready to hear what this witch said to you." Alice replied calmly.

"Well if you're sure you're ready for this piece of news i'm about to tell you then..." Bella started to trail off and walk away. "Oh no you don't. Don't think you can just start to tell me something really important and not finish." Alice said with a hint of temper in her voice.

"Okay, okay. So after biology was finished, I went to go meet Principal Batiste when I accidentally bumped into Rosalie." Bella said. "And....?" Alice pleaded.

"She said that there were creatures watching me and that I should be aware of my surroundings and the people surrounding me. She also called you a name that I really didn't understand the meaning to." Bella quietly replied.

"Oh please don't tell me she called me what I think she called me. Let's have it." Alice said sarcastically.

"She called you the devil's offspring." Bella whispered.

"Hahaha I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly? Of course not, I thought you just said that she called me the devil's offspring." Alice laughed.

"I did say that and she really did say it, also if you don't mind me asking what exactly does that phrase mean?" Bella asked.

Alice turned to face the door and started to walk as if to leave Bella's wuestion hanging in the air, still waiting to be answered. "Alice,?" Bella called out.

"I'll really show that witch what the devil's offspring looks like when they get mad." Alice said with a sinister look on her face and with that sped away in search for Rosalie.

**WOW!!! It seems like somebody is going to get their butt kicked all the way back to where ever it is they came from, or maybe they'll be saved by an "invisible force"!!??  
Won't know until you check out the next chapter!!!!~****  
Please wait patiently for the next chapter! ****Please review for this chapter, tell me what you think of the story and if you find mistakes,**

**please do not hesitate to notify me!**

**Your comments always matter... they sometimes even inspire if you leave an idea or two ;)**

**~*~*~*PsychoReader~*~*~*~**


	10. Chapter 10: Where Could She Be?

Human vs. Supernatural

Chapter 10:

For those who don't remember what happened in the last chapter, here's a recap...

Bella bumped into Rosalie, Rosalie told Bella something confusing and made her breakdown and cry into Edward's arms. Then Edward brought Bella to the main office and her friends held a welcome party for her. Bella interrupted the conversation between Alice and Jasper, who seemed to be in a hurry to be somewhere else, and told Alice what Rosalie said. Alice got mad, stomped away leaving a very confused Bella Swan behind.

There you have it, hope you review this chapter and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own the Twilight Series... but I did support the author by buying the books! :D**

Bella stood there speechless. _'Maybe it was a bad idea to tell Alice what Rosalie said.' _"I hope she doesn't do anything extreme." Bella said quietly to herself.

"Extreme isn't even the word you would want to use in this situation."

Bella was startled by the voice and turned around suddenly, causing her to lose balance and start to lean towards the ground, only to be caught by the owner of the voice. Jasper.

"Woah, sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." he said as he help Bella back to her feet. "I was just saying that extreme isn't the word to use if you wanted to describe what she might do to Rosalie if she finds her." Jasper had a worried look on his face, as if he was more concerned for Rosalie than Alice.

"What would Alice do?" Bella asked him.

"Well let's just say that insults do a lot more damage if they're true. Although I'm pretty sure Alice could do a whole lot worse since she's the direct descendant of the most famous man in the supernatural and human world. Lucifer the first Fallen Angel." Jasper's voice turned cold as he said the name of Alice's father.

_........................Meanwhile.............................._

"When I get my hands on that witch, she's going to wish she had time to process what those words really mean." Alice huffed as she sped through the hallway in search for Rosalie.

Alice made a sharp left, then went straight. Passed by some kitten girls who were dressed neat and proper, only to result in a poofy hair style and switched eachother's clothes. Alice was in a very bad mood, and anybody who was to get in her way was in for an unplesant surprise.

As her speed increased, her form started to change. She was no longer a short cute little girl who looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly. No, she was now an average height, mean looking teenager who had the desire of murder in her eyes. Yes, even her clothes changed. She was no longer wearing a baby white tee with angel wings on the back and gray skinny jeans with silver sneakers. She was now wearing a navy blue off-the-shoulder top with a skull heart on the front left side where her actual heart would be, with black skinny jeans and blood red sneakers. Alice's hair was also changed, it went from bob cut brunette, to shoulder length redhead.

Talk about fast changing appearences. Not too soon after her whole appearence changed, Alice caught up to Rosalie who was laughing and talking with three other people.

"Oh my, oh my. Look who we have here. Alice something looks very different about you. Did you change your personality?" Rosalie said with a smirk on her face and pointed to Alice.

"Cut the crap Rosalie, I know what you said to Bella and I'm here to show you what the devil's offspring really looks like." Alice shouted. Alice lunged forward to grab and choke Rosalie, but was only stopped and shoved into the wall by a guy with dirty blonde hair that was slicked back into a ponytail.

"Thanks James. I could've stopped her myself but I appreciate your concern." Rosalie turned to the three people who were standing next to her. There were two guys and a girl.

The girl had flaming red hair and was drop curled to her shoulders. She was wearing a Yellow long sleeved top that cut off about midway to her stomach, black Bermuda shorts and black flip-flops with yellow polka dots. Her name was Victoria.

James was wearing a light blue sweater and jeans that were torn a bit at the edges, with white air force nikes. He was standing in front of Rosalie in a defensive stance, in case Alice was to attack suddenly again.

The other guy was named Laurent. He had short hair with waves and a fresh line up, and was wearing a green long sleeve cardigan with fitted dark blue jeans and green vans to match his cardigan. He was standing beside Victoria closely to also protect her from a back lash that might happen.

"Rosalie, do you honestly think that I won't destroy your little bodyguard in order to get to you? I think you may underestimating me a bit." Alice said and got up off the ground to dust herself off after being shoved into the wall. Alice's eye colour changed as he mood got worse. Her eyes were now solid black with a ring of gold around the egde.

"My, my. It seems like we've angered her. Maybe we should allow her to vent her frustrations for a little while, we did just have our last class so we have time. Oh wait, Alice don't you still have a 4th period class?" Rosalie asked.

"If it means more time to kick your ass then it's no problem for me to skip. There's only one problem, we're not allowed to fight on school grounds or use our powers." Alice grinned.

"That's not a problem." Victoria said as she stepped into view of Alice. "I can just teleport us to where ever it's more convienient for us to handle our business." And soon they were no longer in the hallway, but in a place where there was nobody to be found except James, Victoria, Laurent, Rosalie, and Alice.

_.....................Back with Bella........................_

_'Oh where could she possibly be? I hope she's not hurt, but wait didn't Jasper feel sympathy for Rosalie? How could he do that? I thought he liked Alice?'_ Bella was continuosly thinking to herself while looking for Alice, that she didn't notice where she was going. She surprisingly opened quite a few doors and somehow ended up back into the main office.

"Huh?! How did I get back here?"

Bella heard laughter from behind her, and turned to see who she embarrassed herself in front of this time. Unfortunately for her it wasn't somebody she was familiar with. No, it was a new girl she'd never seen or heard about before.

"Were you lost?" The girl who asked the question had such a sweet voice. Sweet enough to put anybody in a good mood. After hearing the girls voice, Bella felt calm and happy.

"Hehe, ummm....yeah, kind of. I was looking for my friend Alice and was walking around to see if I could maybe have found her but I somehow ended up back where I started." Bella replied while scratching her head in confusion. "I can help you find Alice if you'd like? By the way, my name is Angela. What's yours?" Angela asked curiously.

"My name's Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. So how can you help find Alice?" Bella and Angela started walking in a direction which seemed to only lead to a dead end.

"Well let's just say Alice and I are really close so I would know exactly where she would be and what kind of mischief she would be up to." Angela let out a giggle and smiled toward Bella, which only seemed to kind of creep her out all the more.

_'Ok that sounded kind of stalkerish. I hope she's not a stalker, she seems kind of nice and sweet yet she creeps the heck out of me. If she's able to help me find Alice then that would be great.' _

"Are you sure this is the way to Alice? I think this leads to a dead end. Seeing as there's nobody here maybe we should turn back........" Bella was just about to turn and walk back to the main office when she heard scilence behind her.

_'Silence would only be heard if I was alone right?'_ Bella turned to prove to her inner thoughts that she couldn't hear silence because Angela would be there when she turns around, right?

Bella turned around not expecting to only see the lower half of Angela's body sticking out of the wall. Legs dangling and hands keeping her steady. Her head and her shoulders were somehow on the other side of the wall.

"OMG Angela are you okay? Can you hear me? Oh my goodness what just happened? How did this happen? Was it my fault? I just turned around for a second and THIS happens." Bella backed herself into a wall facing Angela's behind and put her head in her hands and started to cry.

In between sobs, Bella heard noises but just ignored it. Meanwhile she felt a hand touch her shoulder and ask in a sweet familiar voice "What wrong Bella? Why are you crying?"

Bella looked up to see who the voice belonged to and saw that the familiar voice belonged to the same girl who was, just a few moments ago, stuck in the wall.

"Angela I thought something had happened to you!!! I thought that I had done something wrong and it was my first time meeting you and I didn't want you to..." Bella's tears interupted her thought.

Angela smiled and gave Bella a hug to comfort her. "There, there Bella you can stop crying now. I'm obviously okay and unharmed. I'm also pretty sure that you couldn't do anything to hurt me, I'm not that soft." Angela was patting Bella's back softly as Bella's sobs became quieter.

"By the way, I think I've found out where Alice and her other friends are." Angela said with a smile.

**well that was interesting. I wonder how Angela found Alice so quickly, stay updated for the next chapter. Its all about Alice and Rosalie's history together.  
Please review and favourite the story, also be patient and wait for the next chapter to come out!**  
**~*~*~*PsychoReader~*~*~*~**


	11. Chapter 11: Who's Her Daddy?

Human vs. Supernatural

Chapter 11:

Here's a recap...

Bella regretted telling Alice what Rosalie told her and decided to go look for her to make sure she was okay. While looking for her, she got lost and somehow ended up back in the main office. Bella met a girl named Angela who offered to help her look for Alice. Angela then lead Bella to a place which looked like it was a dead end, Bella turned to go back but only heard silence behind her. Bella turned to face Angela but was greeted with her bum instead. Bella started crying and thought it was her fault. Angela came out from the wall and told Bella that she knows where Alice and Rosalie were.

There you have it, hope you review this chapter and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own the Twilight Series... but I did support the author by buying the books! :D**

Bella looked at Angela with confusion on her face. "What do you mean you know where they are?"

"I mean I know where Alice and Rosalie went. They were teleported to a deserted place so they could use their powers and fight without getting into trouble." Angela explained.

"How did you find that out if half of your body was in a wall?" Bella asked.

"That's exactly how I found where they were." Angela answered. "I spoke to the walls."

Bella was so confused to the point where her head started to hurt from trying to understand what Angela was saying. "How do you speak to the walls?" Bella asked as she rubbed her head.

"Didn't you know that the walls have ears? If they have ears, then they obviously have just have to listen at the right spots. How else would they be the best source for gossip." Angela laughed and started walking to a room just a few doors down from the "Gossiping wall".

Bella looked for a few moments at the wall and decided not to get bothered by it. _'I guess this is just one of the many "tricks" at this school that I need to get used to if I'm going to stay here'_ Bella thought as she ran to catch up to Angela who was almost out of sight down the hall.

.......................Meanwhile...............................

"Okay now we're in a place where nobody can disturb or interrupt us." Victoria said with a smile. She was proud of herself being able to help out Rosalie in her already decided victory.

"You just repeated yourself." Alice said.

"No I didn't, I never repeated anything in what I said before." Victoria argued.

"Yeah, you did. Disturb or interrupt practically mean the same thing." Alice replied with a smirk. "Wow Rosalie, who knew you hung out with such dumb people."

Victoria was angry that Alice made her look like an idiot in front of Rosalie and James. Especially James, it seemed that she tried her very best to impress the guy who was on her mind 24/7. Though she tried to impress Rosalie and stay on her good side, she wanted James to take his eyes off of Rosalie and fix them on her. Little did Victoria know, and I do mean little, there were eyes watching her watch James who was watching Rosalie who had eyes for herself. Laurent had a crush on Victoria since the day them met, but that's supposed to be a secret.

"Okay who cares who I hang out with and what their IQ is, though nobody can beat yours Alice." Rosalie commented.

"You've changed Rosalie, drastically." Alice said quietly to herself. "You think I've changed?" Rosalie's voice was rising. Apparently what Alice just said seemed to trigger a bad memory. "I'm not the one who's personality changes along with her mood and wardrobe. You're the one who ditched me for Jasper! You ditched me for a ghost." Rosalie yelled with tears in her eyes.

____________Flashback_______________

_Alice and Rosalie as little kids:_

_"Hey Rosalie want to play with me?" Alice asked. Alice was a sweet little angel wearing all white and gold accessories. She was holding on to a beautiful woman's hand, her mother. Her mother was the most beautiful, kind, innocent person on earth. She wouldn't even harm a helpless ant._

_The other little girl that Alice was talking to was wearing a little grey dress and a pointed hat on her head. "Sure, let me go ask my mama." Rosalie ran inside to go ask her mom to play with Alice. Shortly after Rosalie came back outside with a sad look on her face. _

_"What's wrong Rosalie?" Alice asked with concern. "My mama said I can't play with you because of who your dad is. But I still want to play, so should we meet in secret?" Rosalie suggested._

_Alice was a little confused and replied to Rosalie with a smile. "Of course we can still play together, and just to let you know, I don't have a dad. My mom says I was a special gift from God. Maybe your mom has the wrong person."_

_Rosalie shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a hold of Alice's hand and took her to a secret park that was to be their private meeting spot for just the two of them. The day wore on and Alice heard her mother calling for her. "I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow." Alice hugged Rosalie and ran to go home._

_"Maybe Alice is right, I wonder if mama really does have the wrong person." Rosalie said to herself. Rosalie heard her mother calling her and ran home also._

_As Alice got home, she washed up, ate dinner, and got ready for bed. While she was waiting for her mother to come tuck her in, she began to think about what Rosalie said to her earlier. **'That doesn't make sense. How could I have a father if mom says I don't have one? It would only make more sense to believe my mom instead of some lady who I barely know, but to be on the extra safe side maybe I should ask mom. Just to confirm.' **Alice thought to herself._

_As soon as she figured out how to ask the difficult question, her mom walked into the room with sadness in her eyes._

_"Mom what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Alice asked putting her small hand into her mother's medium hand._

_"Mommy has to go away for a while, so this is the last time we're going to be spending with each other." Alice's mom put her hand on Alice's head. "But don't worry, you won't be alone. Mommy knows a friend who has a son your age and is willing to watch you until I come back. His name is Casper, and he's really friendly. His son's name is Jasper and I want you to get along with him okay?"_

_Alice was close to tears but she decided to hold them back and be strong. "How long are you going to be away?" she asked._

_"I'm not sure, honey. Just remember me and the things I've taught you about how to act around other people. Remember to control your temper, and be nice to your friends. Don't be greedy and make sure you do well in school. Always. And always, always remember that I love you more than anything in this world and others." And with that, Alice kissed her mother goodnight and goodbye._

_Two years later, Alice woke up and went to go brush her teeth like every other day, but instead of stepping on her soft rug that sits at the bottom of the bed, she stepped on what felt like gushy stuff. Along with her new "rug" came a noise as if the "rug" was in pain._

_"Can you please get your foot off me?" Alice was startled by the voice coming from below, so she started to stomp her foot even harder. After a few more stomps and agonizing moans, her foot was no longer stomping on fleshy material. It was stomping on the hard wooden floor that she was used to._

_Alice looked down to see what was there, but was even more shocked to find a head floating in her floorboards. _

_"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?! WHY IS THERE A FLOATING HEAD IN MY FLOOR? MOM!!!!!!!" Alice screamed in terror which caused the new guest to laugh uncontrolably._

_"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? YOU THINIK THIS IS FUNNY? I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT'S FUNNY." Alice's hair was changing colour and so was her outfit, but before her transformation was complete, the door to her room busted open._

_"Jasper you get your head out of the floor and the rest of your body up in this room right this instant!" The heavy, deep, rumbling voice was coming from out of no where. Like there was somebody there, but no body was visible. As if the wind had a voice, though the window was closed._

_Alice looked back at the floor to see if the floating head was gone, which it was. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and was shocked to see that her hair was half brown and half red. "Whoa! How did that happen? That's pretty cool." She said she she put her hands through her new hair._

_Alice got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up after the shock she received first thing in the morning. She brushed her teeth, took a shower, changed her clothes, and styled her hair. Boy did she look good. Alice took one last look at herself in the mirror to see if everything was looking good and went downstairs to have breakfast. When she got downstairs, she noticed there was no mom making breakfast for her something she usually came downstairs to every morning since her mom left. Instead of having to make breakfast by herself, she noticed a steaming plate of food already on the table waiting for her to eat it. _

_Beside the plate was a note that read: "Hey Alice, I know you don't know me but I know you. Although that last line may have sounded a bit creepy and stalkerish, I'm good friends with your mom." Alice paused from reading the note and was comtemplating with herself as to whether or not she wanted to read the rest of the note. Her curiousity won the best of her, she continued to read the note. "I'm sorry about the commotion from this morning, my son is a bit weird and he can sleep anywhere even if its a girl's room. Wait that sounds bad but it's not what it seems like. Anyways, my name is Casper and starting tomorrow I'll be looking after you for awhile until you're ready to be on your own. P.S. Don't be startled if you see a few floating objects of limbs while we stay there."_

_Alice crumpled up the note and threw it in the garbage. "What am I supposed to do after reading such a ridiculous note?" she asked herself. Alice ate the food and was on her way to go meet up with Rosalie and be on their way to school._

_"Hey Alice, have you heard the news?" Rosalie asked with an excited voice. _

_"No, what's going on?" Alice answered with another question._

_"Well since everybody knows I'm the number one gossip source, I guess I'll have to inform you. The word in the ally is that there is going to be a new student coming to Innconu Academy. But the best part is that he's a prince." Rosalie ended the news with a squeal._

_"Of course you're interested because he's a prince right?" Alice said sarcastically. _

_Rosalie giggled. "Oh you know me so well, and to think after these two years we've known each other we can finally be in public together." Alice smiled hoping Rosalie didn't catch the hint of sadness on her face._

_As soon as the two girls reached the school, the bell rang. They raced to their separate classes and agreed to meet up at lunch time._

_Alice's first class was History with Mr. Philbert. She sat in her desk waiting for the teacher to arrive. _

_"Why am I in this class? I never learn anything, plus this teacher is always late. I'm not skipping this class for only two reasons. One, I heard the new kid is going to be in this class, and two, this class is mandatory." A girl who sat two seats away from Alice was complaining about the class again._

_Just when Alice was about to leave she felt the presence of the teacher coming down the hall. "The teacher is coming everybody!!" yelled Alice. After everybody heard this, they immediately sat in their seats and looked like they were waiting to learn._

_'**crap, just when I was about to ditch this wasted class'** Alice thought to herself._

_"Good morning class, I'm sorry I'm late...again. I was at the office helping a new student registering for his classes. Now if you all are ready to meet him I'll introduce him to you guys." Mr. Philbert headed toward the door and all the students eyes were waiting for the boy to come inside. Including Alice._

_Alice felt a royal presence and was a little interested to know who this "Prince" really was. She watched the doorway as the new student opened the door and walked into the classroom._

_The classroom was silent as a boy with short blond hair, black shorts, and a blue and white striped t-shirt walked up to the front of the class and stood beside Mr. Philbert. "Okay, I'll let you introduce yourself to the class, I want you to state your name, your age, where you're from, what you are, and your hobbies." Mr. Philbert said to the student._

_The boy turned from the teacher to face the class. "My name is Jasper Walker, I'm 15 years old, I come from a place called Transparent Lane, I'm sure most of you gossiping girls already heard that I am, in fact, a prince," the girls in the class started to whisper and squeal. "Please ladies let him finish." Mr. Philbert said._

_"I am a ghost prince, and my hobbies are to read, and I usually like to keep to myself but I'm willing to make a few friends at this school." Jasper ended his introduction with a smile that made all the girls melt in their seats. All except Alice. _

_**'Oh great, just what this school needs. Another stuck-up, snobby, pretty boy who thinks he can run this class and this school. Well he better think again if he wants to run the school, that's my job and forte.'** Alice said to herself and rolled her eyes._

_Jasper seemed to notice Alice rolling her eyes when he finished his introduction, he whispered something to Mr. Philbert and, with his approval, started to walk towards Alice. He stopped at the seat beside her and offered a smile. "Is this seat taken? If it isn't would you mind if I sat here?" Jasper waited for Alice, who's face was turned to the window, to answer._

_Alice turned her face slowly and match Jasper's magical smile with a dazzling smile of her own. "Oh my, of course you can sit here. It is after all my duty as Student Representative to welcome every single new student that comes to this school. Would you also like me to give you a tour of the school?" **'Please say no, please say no'**_

_Jasper smirked as if he knew exactly what Alice was thinking. "Absolutely, I was going to ask you if you would be my guide in the first place." Jasper leaned in and whispered to Alice, "By the way, I already know who you are Ms. Cullen, and I'm pretty sure you know me. Although you may not remember right now, you will verrry soon."_

_..........A few arguements, fights, and regained memories later.........._

_Alice and Jasper now became good friends and people often thought they were going out, although the confusion of Alice refusing and Jasper confirming may have given people the wrong idea and made them even more curious. As time went on Jasper and Alice gained a few new friends. Edward Mason, Jacob Black, and Emmett Stronghold. Edward was a smart, handsome mind controller who didn't need his powers to get a good grade on tests, Jacob was a werewolf who inherited his gift from an old legend in his tribe, and Emmett was turned into a Shape shifter by some crazy freak who liked to experiment. Only in this little group of people knew about Alice's anger control problem, basically she has split personality that react with her moods. Unfortunately, Rosalie, who was "ditched" by Alice, also knew about her moods swings and often used it against her as a scheme of revenge._

_Jasper encouraged Alice to look into why she behaves this way, and Alice soon found out that she was the daughter of the most ruthless man in the entire world. Lucifer the very first Angel to go against the ways of God. She was so angry and unbelieveably shocked that she changed into her devilish form and started a rampage. It took a lot of Jasper's strength, with the help of Edward, Jacob, and Emmett, to get her back to her normal angelic self._

_The story she found out was that he mother was the kindest person in the world and she made the mistake of falling for one of Lucifer's tricks. The twist was that Lucifer fell in love with her and they ended up having a child together. After a year or two later, the other fallen angels who rebelled with Lucifer began to think that he had become soft and urged him to leave the mother and child behind so they could finish their works. Clearly Lucifer had subdued to peer pressure and abandoned Alice and her mother, which led her mother to abandon her own child in search of Lucifer._

_As a result Alice has the split personality of an angel and a devil._

_..............End of Flashback....................._

"Jasper had nothing to with my decision...okay, no I lied. He's the one who encouraged me to move on after finding out who my father was." Alice's voice was calm but you could still hear the anger in her voice. "Even though we used to be friends in the past, I'm glad we're not friends anymore. Oh and by the way, before I kick your ass, stay the hell away from Bella." Alice finished their conversation and lunged toward Rosalie.

**Sorry about that, I was too busy writing the past of Alice and Rosalie, with a little bit of Jasper, that I forgot to write about the actual fight ;) But don't worry the next chapter will include all the details!  
Give some ideas for all those Rosalie haters out there, or Alice lovers! Who would you want to win? Or should we have somebody interrupt??? The next chapter is your decision!  
Please review and favourite the story, also be patient and wait for the next chapter to come out!**  
**~*~*~*PsychoReader~*~*~*~**


	12. Chapter 12: Start Of Something New?

Human vs. Supernatural

Chapter 12: 

**Recap**:  
"Jasper had nothing to with my decision...okay, no I lied. He's the one who encouraged me to move on after finding out who my father was." Alice's voice was calm but you could still hear the anger in her voice. "Even though we used to be friends in the past, I'm glad we're not friends anymore. Oh and by the way, before I kick your ass, stay the hell away from Bella." Alice finished their conversation and lunged toward Rosalie.  
Yeah so that's how the last chapter ended off just in case you readers forgot.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been really busy trying to get a summer job. All the hard work paid off though cuz i got one =)...so I'll do my best to update the story as soon as possible.

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Twilight I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alice grabbed Rosalie's collar of her shirt and landed on top of her. Alice's face was angrier than ever. Rosalie's face was unexpectedly calm and peaceful, as if the winner was already decided and that the battle was a waste of time for her. Rosalie glanced at James and suddenly Alice went flying off Rosalie and onto the ground far across from the group. Alice got up with a smile on her face and dusted herself off.

"Well, well. I guess I'm going to have to finish off the henchmen first." Alice's eyes got bright red for just a split second, and she was close to James in the blink of an eye. James just looked at Alice as if he saw her coming and didn't even hesitate or move back. Alice punched James right in the stomach and caused him to bend over in pain and pit up some blood. Alice used this opportunity to beat him up even more, just as a precaution so he doesn't suddenly attack her from behind while she does away with Rosalie.

'_Just remember not to beat them to the point of death. We don't need to see them when we get home. ' _Alice thought to herself. She began to kick and punch James in all sorts of places on his body, she continued to do so until he put up his hand in surrender. She smiled at his sign of defeat. "Not so tough now are you? Too bad the girl you like is going to end up the same way, if not worse." Alice walked away from James and headed towards Rosalie once again.

A blurry figured brushed passed James and Alice and put itself in between Alice and Rosalie.

Instead of facing a blondie, Alice was face to face with the dumb red head she was correcting earlier. "How dare you do this to James! I'll make sure to make you end up the same way." Victoria screamed.

Alice just smirked and took a step towards the girl who was talking to her so disrespectfully. "Do you honestly think you can even land a hit on me? I'll tell you what, if you hit me at least once, I'll heal up James for you. How does that sound to you?" Alice asked.

Victoria looked to Rosalie for advice and was given a look to do whatever she wanted, it seemed as though the leader of the group didn't care much for the guy she thought was strong but got his ass kicked by a shrimpy devil. She then looked at James who was still on the floor facing Rosalie, hoping to get her to at least comfort him while he was injured, but he knew she wouldn't even look in his direction now that he was useless to her. Victoria longed for James' eyes to only look in her direction, she tried hard to impress him and take his eyes off of Rosalie, but was unsuccessful a countless amount of times.

She still knew that it was good enough for her to only have him by her side, even if she wasn't his girlfriend. She wanted to do everything in her power to defeat Alice if it ment healing James from the brutal beating he'd just received, although she was confused and in shock that the man of her dreams was so easily beaten. Victoria's gaze went back and forth between Rosalie and James and eventually came up to a decision.

"Okay, but I have one thing to tell you before we start." Victoria got into a fighting stance. "Don't blink."

Alice was a little confused but interested to know what the redhead meant, so just for fun, she closed one eye. The girl who was Alice's new opponent disappeared right before her eyes and was suddenly directly to her right side. Alice, being the cute trickster she is, let Victoria get close and hit her in her arm. Alice was in pain and felt that her arm might be broken in several places, but she now knew what Victoria was capable of.

_'Hmph, stupid girl. Now that I now how much strength you have, I can easily kill you if I hit the right spots. I need to hurry up and finish this fight, Bella must be looking for me by now.' _Alice thought as she healed her arm and James at the same time.

"Yes!!! I hit her! Did you guys see that?" Victoria was shouting and jumping up and down with a smile on her face. She looked at Rosalie to make sure she actually saw her accomplish something so major. She then looked at James to see if he noticed her as well, also if he was being healed because of her deal with Alice. To her amazement, James was looking directly into her eyes, which was great for her, but not with a look of triumph but a look of sadness and disappointment.

"You idiot!" Rosalie shouted back. "Watch out behind you!" James was suddenly feeling much better and shook his head in disappointment. _'When will she learn that it's a fight that she's in and not a competition. You can't just take your eyes off of somebody like Alice because you hit them once.' _He thought to himself.

Victoria instinctively turned her head and saw Alice coming at her fast, so she suddenly vanished and appeared behind a rock. _'Where did she come from?'_ Victoria peeked behind the rock to see Alice with her fist in a wall and a giant crater surrounding it. _'Whoa, who know what would've happened if that hit me. It's a good thing Rosalie...' _Victoria's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a massive pain in her back, and heard a few bones crack.

_'Was that my body that she just hit? Where did she come from? How did she get to me so fast when I was just looking at her a few seconds ago? AAHHHH my back is gunna be bruised tomorrow, and mom's not going to be too happy when she finds out that I used my powers to fight...and on top of that I LOST!' _Victoria's thoughts were only concentrated on the amount of trouble that she was going to get into, she didn't even realize that Alice had just mimicked her powers and broke several of her ribs, from behind. The force was so controlled that she knew that Alice understood how much power she need to put into breaking her ribs, which would heal way faster, than completely crushing her spine, which by the way would have left her dead.

"Well so much for that idea." James grunted to Rosalie.

"Yeah well you have to admit, she did manage to hit her. Unlike somebody else who got his ass kicked by a girl like 5 feet shorter than him." Rosalie exaggerated and rolled her eyes, referring to James and the first fight. James rolled his eyes in retaliation and also stuck his tongue out at the girl. "Yeah well Alice let her get one hit in, in case you didn't notice." James pointed out.

"She still hit her pretty hard. Even broke a few bones." Rosalie said, sticking up for the redhead.

Meanwhile, Bella and Angela were on their way to the fighting grounds when Bella heard a gentle growl behind her. She turned around to see Jacob in his wolf form, beside Jasper and Edward.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bella asked as she was rubbing Jacob's head.

"Well we were just about to go look for Alice, what about you?" Jasper replied. Bella looked at Jacob again and laughed to herself, _'That explains why Jacob is in his wolf form, he's acting as one of those K9 dogs who search for people' _she thought.

"Well Bella and I were also looking for Alice, I believe we are going the same way, just by different sources of information. By the way, my name is Angela, I'm Alice's old friend. Nice to meet you." Angela brought out her hand and shook each of the boys hands and Jacobs paw. Jasper smiled at Angela, "Well anybody who is a friend of Alice and Bella is a friend of mine. I'm Jasper the Ghost Prince, the wolf there is Jacob...he usually doesn't look this ugly," Jacob glared at Jasper and made a low growl. Angela giggled at the comment.

"The quiet guy here behind me is Edward. He probably already knew your name and that you were with Bella and how you guys were looking for Alice." Jasper explained. "He's a..." Jasper was cut off by a hand from the back that was extended toward Angela.

"I'm a mind controller. I can control people's actions and read their thoughts with my mind." Edward said as he shook hands with Angela and gave her a crooked smile.

Angela returned the smile and instead of talking out loud, she decided to talk to Edward by her thoughts. _'So you can read my mind?' _She thought.

Edward let go of her hand and went to stand beside Bella. He nodded his head to answer Angela's question.

_'Then let me tell you what I am...or more rather what I can do.'_ Edward turned to her with interest in his eyes.

_'To be able to know what Angela is would be amazing, considering everybody thinks she's not one of the supernatural, yet not human.'_ Edward thought to himself.

Angela walked toward Edward and Bella with a little attitude that wasn't there before. She grabbed Bella's hand and started to walk away. "Come on Bella, Alice isn't going to save herself you know." She said with a smile. Bella just smiled back and walked with her while a small unnoticeable blush was creeping on her cheeks.

_'Don't you wanna find out what I can do? If you do then you guys better tag along'_ And Angela and Bella disappeared within at least a few seconds after she finished her thought.

Edward thought about Angela's proposition and decided to let his curiosity get the better of him. "Come on Jasper, Jacob. Don't you want to find Alice?" Both of the boys, well one ghost and one wolf, nodded in agreement. "Well we're not going to find her by just standing around, plus there's something I want to find out. I don't trust that Angela girl alone with Bella, especially since I don't know what she can do or who she is." Edward said with a sense of protection.

Jasper leaned over to Jacob and whispered something in his ear. "Don't you think Edward is getting a Taadd bit over protective of Bella? I mean yeah she's the only human, and okay so she could be somebody's next meal. I still think that is kinda different the way he treats her. It's almost as if he was falling in love with her." Jasper voiced his opinion to the young wolf and only got a growl from him.

"Okay so I take it that you're starting to have feelings for Bella too?" Jasper asked.

Jacob only glared at him and turned his head to where Edward was waiting for them. "Jacob says that whether or not he has feelings for Bella is none of your concern. I also agree with him." Edward translated Jacob's thoughts.

"Geez, sorry. I was only making an observation since the love of my life has gone on a rampage and my as well have beaten one of her friends, or ex friends, to a bloody mess. Oh I feel so sorry for Rosalie, I hope she's okay." Jasper walked quickly to catch up with Jacob and Edward, who seemed to be power walking down the hallway leaving him behind on purpose.

"By the way guys, has anyone seen Emmett?" Jasper asked.

Jacob merely shook his head no and continued to sniff out Alice's trail. "Now that you mention him," Edward started, "I haven't seen him since Bella's welcoming party. I wonder where he could be, its not even like I can hear his thoughts." Edward tried to listen out for Emmett's thoughts but only heard useless information about him...again. He suddenly heard Angela's thoughts and perked up.

_'Where are you guys? One minute I'm talking to Bella about you thinking you were behind us, next thing I know it was just me and Bella. And here I am trying to help you two get along better. By the way we found Alice' _Angela asked.

"Okay we better catch up with the girls. It seems as though Angela and Bella found out where Alice is, so let's get going. I at least want to see part of the fight." Edward said with a smirk.

Back with Alice and Rosalie, The fight was only half way done when Laurent was looking after Victoria, and James was chillen at the side lines.

"I guess the fight is back to where it was originally supposed to be, with you and me." Alice said with a grin on her face.

"Whatever, let's get this over with. I have a date later on so if we could make this quick then that would be greatly appreciated." Rosalie said while she was checking herself in her pocket mirror.

Alice ran i the direction of Rosalie but was blocked and bounced back by an invisible force. "No fair, who said you could use force fields?" Alice questioned as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Fine, since I do want to make it quick, I might as well go at you with full force. You should do the same." Rosalie retorted.

The two girls began fighting each other, and all that could be heard were screams of anger,sadness, and enjoyment. All Victoria, James, and Laurent could see was a giant cloud of dust and two figures going back and forth from each other.

The fight came to a pause and the cloud of dust subsided. Alice on one end holding her arm and shoving her shoulder back into its socket, and glaring at Rosalie. Her pants were turned into shorts and her top was ripped in several places showing off a good amount of skin.

Rosalie on the other side rolling up her one pant leg, that wasn't torn, to reveal a deep, bloody wound. Her clothes were not as torn as Alice's, but they were dirty and in pretty bad condition. She was breathing heavy trying to slow her heart rate down. She knew the more her heart would pump, the faster she would lose blood from her leg.

"Seems like I have the advantage. Since I don't plan on healing either of us until the fight is over, I guess I might as well finish this now." Alice said.

Alice charged at Rosalie, who was still bending over trying to catch her breath, at full speed. She was just about to knock Rosalie unconscious when she hit a steel barrier. "Hey! What the fuck do you think your doing?" Alice screamed at the barrier.

Rosalie finally had her chance to take out Alice and finish this battle once and for all. She took all the strength she had left to get up and strike Alice with her finishing move....Shadows of Daylight. This was Rosalie's special move that she and Alice practiced when they were younger, and best friends.

Shadows of Daylight are powerful spirits that work better in the day than the night [in the sunlight you can see your shadow way better than in the night] and can do just about anything without getting hurt. Just as Rosalie was about to touch Alice with her shadow, another steel barrier came up between them.

"What the heck Alice! Weren't you the one who said no barriers?" Rosalie shouted toward Alice's direction, a little disappointed that she could do her move but still a little relieved that the same barrier was put up before Alice had a chance to finish her off.

"Shut the fuck up Rosalie! It wasn't me who did it." Alice yelled as she pouted with her arms crossed. Just as Rosalie was about to say her comeback to Alice, Angela and Bella entered the premises.

Bella just looked at Alice in shock. She was so shocked to the point where she had almost cried. Angela turned Bella into her shoulders and comforted her. As Bella was being comforted, Edward, Jasper, and Jacob, who was now in his human form...with clothes on, walked into the chaotic scene as well.

Bella ran from Angela and into Edward's arms. "Shhhhh, it ok Bella. This is nothing, Alice is fine. Worst thing have happened in the past. Everything is going to be okay."Edward said as he patted Bella on the back.

Jasper just stared at Alice in disbelief and disappointment. "I thought you would be able to control yourself, but I guess I was wrong." Jasper's tone was saddened. Alice glanced at Edward who was holding a crying Bella in his arms and she suddenly felt bad. She then looked at Jasper, who had seen enough of her little tantrums to understand how bad she truly felt, his face was filled with angst and sympathy for her. Alice's emotions were changing immediately, as if there was somebody helping them to change her appearance faster than if she were to do it by herself.

"Angela, thanks but I think I want to transform on my own this time." Alice said to Angela with a sinister but gentle smile. Angela nodded and backed away.

_'I guess now you know what I do. I can also feel, read, control, and understand people's most inner feelings. Even the ones people thought they had lost and would never find again.' _Angela faced Edward and pointed towards Bella, as if she were implying that she knew exactly how he felt about Bella. She probably understood his feelings for Bella more than he did.

Alice called for Bella to look at her. Edward turned the hesitant Bella to face her best friend and see for herself the true definition of being a Fallen Angel. Bella was still in shock as she saw Alice's hair colour change back to the original colour. She watched as Alice's clothes also began to change, her facial expression went from evil and sinister to the sweet, loving Alice she became friends with. Tears began to roll down Alice's face as her transformation was completed.

She started to walk towards Bella, but saw the look of fear in her eyes. Every step Alice took forward, Bella stepped back going further deeper into Edward's arms. Edward noticed how close Bella was getting to him, but tried to play it off as to not get found out that he actually liked it.

_'Slow your roll Edward, tell the little soldier to keep at ease. It's not the time nor the place to stand at attention...' _Edward heard Angela's thought and her giggling. He turned his face away from Angela and slightly moved away from Bella.

_'Why is this happening to me? This is all that witch's fault! It her fault that Bella is scared of me now. I swear if that barrier wasn't in the way I'd have killed her on the spot...but I guess that it was a good thing he came to save the day.' _Alice thought as she backed away from Bella and into Jasper's embrace.

"Alice, you just have to give her time to process what just happened. She's a little overwhelmed by all the stuff that's happened today, let's just go home and think things through." Jasper whispered to the small girl who was once at average height. He kissed the top of her head and nodded to Edward that it was time to take the girls home.

"Wait!" Alice cried. "I have to do one more thing before we leave." Alice broke free from Jasper's hold and headed towards the steel barrier that was conveniently still up. _'This bastard is going to pay for what he did! And don't you try to stop me Edward' _Alice's anger returned once again, but the only thing that changed was the colour of her eyes.

"Well at least she has a little more control this time. Remember what happened last time he interrupted her fight?" Jasper chuckled and faced Jacob, who was now in his human form and fully clothed.

"Yeah, poor guy." Jacob responded. Alice stomped over to the barrier and lifted her hand in the shape of a fist. She was in front of it and gently touched it making the barrier tremble and change. Bella, who was still in Edward's arms, was looking at the scene happening before her while also remembering how Alice just changed in the blink of an eye. The barrier that was once steel and invinsible, changed into a wooden door that opened to reveal the school's parking lot.

"Come on everybody, hurry up it's time to go home now." Alice shouted as she went through the door and headed to her yellow porsche. Jasper followed and said goodbye to everybody, next was Jacob, then Angela. Angela paused before she exited the room, and she turned to Bella. "You know it took a lot for Alice to change in front of you on her own. You must be real special to her, well next to Jasper of course. Plus I usually help her control her emotions, since that's what I do, and I can also feel that she was scarewd because you were scared." Angela smiled at Bella then looked at Edward.

_'You and Bella make a cute couple...want me to tell you how she feels when the time comes?' _Angela stared at Edward and waited for an answer.

"Maybe, when the time comes." Edward said and smiled at Angela.

"What was that about?" Bella asked Edward. "Nothing that needs to be said out loud." Edward told her. He grabbed her hand and headed through the door saying something like: "Better watch out, you know you're going to get it because the fight wasn't over."

Rosalie looked at him with disbelief. "What are you talking about? Didn't you see that..." She was cut off by Edward. "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the door." Edward laughed and walked through to walk a very confused Bella to her truck.

Rosalie was also confused, until she say that the door began to grow arms, legs, a body and a face. A face that looked a lot like Emmett's. "Hehehe, sorry about interrupting the fight. I just could have you guys getting hurt anymore. Guess you guys know the way out since your little transporter there, referring to Victoria who by the way was still injured, help you get here." And with one last charming smile to Rosalie, Emmett left through what remained of the door he created.

Victoria looked up at Rosalie and saw a faint blush across the leader's face. _'What is going on here? I could've sworn that Rosalie, tough, beautiful, girl who never loved anybody but herself Rosalie, blush. And at Emmett's smile no less. Something big is coming, and I have a feeling that it's because of this Bella girl coming to our school. She may not be some ordinary human, or may not be human at all.' _James stared at his love and tried to comprehend the situation.

"Just you wait Alice, this fight is definitely not over. Now it doesn't just include me and you, it includes your little friend Bella too." Rosalie said with an angry smirk or her face.

**Okay, so here is chapter 12.... FINALLY!!!!! *crowd goes wild* Can't really give you a hint as to what is going to happen in the next chapter because.....I don't even know myself yet. =D  
Hope you guys enjoyed it and please continue to read and REVIEW this story. REVIEW-----REVIEW-----REVIEW!!!!!**

**~*~*~*~PsychoReader~*~*~*~**

**_ . -.- = =) =D**


	13. Chapter 13: Where's the Fire?

Human vs. Supernatural

Chapter 13: 

**Recap**:  
"What was that about?" Bella asked Edward. "Nothing that needs to be said out loud." Edward told her. He grabbed her hand and headed through the door saying something like: "Better watch out, you know you're going to get it because the fight wasn't over."  
Rosalie looked at him with disbelief. "What are you talking about? Didn't you see that..." She was cut off by Edward. "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the door." Edward laughed and walked through to walk a very confused Bella to her truck.  
Rosalie was also confused, until she say that the door began to grow arms, legs, a body and a face. A face that looked a lot like Emmett's. "Hehehe, sorry about interrupting the fight. I just could have you guys getting hurt anymore. Guess you guys know the way out since your little transporter there, referring to Victoria who by the way was still injured, help you get here." And with one last charming smile to Rosalie, Emmett left through what remained of the door he created.  
Victoria looked up at Rosalie and saw a faint blush across the leader's face. _'What is going on here? I could've sworn that Rosalie, tough, beautiful, girl who never loved anybody but herself Rosalie, blush. And at Emmett's smile no less. Something big is coming, and I have a feeling that it's because of this Bella girl coming to our school. She may not be some ordinary human, or may not be human at all.' _James stared at his love and tried to comprehend the situation.  
"Just you wait Alice, this fight is definitely not over. Now it doesn't just include me and you, it includes your little friend Bella too." Rosalie said with an angry smirk or her face.

_Yeah so that's how the last chapter ended off just in case you readers forgot._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Okay so i finished chapter 12!!! Yay! So now I'm onto chapter 13, but the problem is that I only have 43 reviews...:'( I need reviews to be inspired, tell ur friends to make an account [if they already don't have one] and READ and REVIEW my story!!! By the way i dedicate this chapter to the reader who always READS and REVIEWS!! 3 **_twilightfan818 _**and also to **_CJ Cullen..._** Your review made me smile, a lot! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Twilight I would've hired a better director for the movie! =P

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Just as Emmett came into the Parking lot to meet everybody else, when his face was greeted by a small, compacted fist.

"OUCH!!! Okay I guess I deserved that." Emmett admitted as he was rubbing his cheek. His cheek was getting swollen and red, and Bella couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at? Ms. Instigator." Emmett glared at Bella and received a bonk on the head and a punch in the arm. Bella stopped laughing and turned to Alice. "I am real sorry that I told you what Rosalie said, and I didn't realize the effect it had on you. Will you forgive me?" Bella asked with the puppy eyes to give extra feeling.

"Of course I'll forgive you!" Alice ran to Bella to give her a hug, but was blocked by Edward's hand. Everybody turned and looked at him, including Bella. "Edward? What are you doing?" she asked.

Edward was brought back to reality when he realized that his hand had just blocked Alice from giving Bella a hug, he felt all the stares from Jasper and Angela, he heard the chuckles from Emmett as he still held him arm from the punch, and heard slight growls from Jacob and Alice, one of the two he was more afraid of.

He quickly moved his hand away and stepped aside to let Alice get to Bella. _'How am I going to explain this action to everybody...I could just erase everybody's memory of what just happened, well everybody except Bella. I don't know why or understand, but for some reason I just can't seem to get through into her mind.' _Edward thought to himself as a slight hint of red crept up onto his face.

After the embarrassing moment had passed, Edward walked Bella to her truck.

"Thanks." Bella said quietly.

Edward was confused, "For what?" he asked.

"Geez, don't you know when a girl says thanks your not supposed to ask why if you honestly don't know! Just say your welcome and be done with it!" Bella screamed back. She huffed into her truck and slammed the door. She drove away leaving Edward behind in the now empty parking lot.

_'Why did I say thank you to him? I'm such a weird girl, saying random things that hardly make sense. Why am I so nervous when I'm with him?' _Bella asked herself. Still contemplating her dilemma she drove home nad just ended up going to sleep. She had a really long day and it was very exhausting trying to keep up with everything that was going on. Tomorrow was a new day and Bella was sure that she needed her rest in order to "stay alive.''

_....................Serveral Weeks Later......................_

Well the days after Bella's first day of school were always exciting and nothing ever happened twice, unless of course you were a student who had the ability to control time. Bella got used to her classes and her favourite class was still biology. Any guesses why? Yep most things were the same while others changed drastically. Bella looked around the lunchroom looking at all her friends and the changes that have happened in only a few weeks time.

Jasper and Alice were now officially going out and would leave eachother's side for even a minute. Alice had broken her 'No PDA' rule when she started to hold Jasper's hand in the hallways on their way to class. She occasionally gave him a kiss or two on the cheek at lunchtime. Bella loved to see them together, but it sometimes made her sad and a bit jealous that she could'nt and didn't have anyone to have a relationship like that with her.

Emmett started to hang out more with Rosalie and her little crew, which didn't seem to please James too much. He was never a big fan of other guys hanging out with Rosalie except him. His love for her was so great, that he wouldn't even let Laurent get too close to her. Bella watched the group beside them as Emmett was talking to Rosalie with his mouth full of food, as usual, telling her a story changing into different shapes to illustrate the story better. Bella then looked at Rosalie, who seemed to be having a good time listening to Emmett's story. She was laughing a lot. Bella figured they made a good couple if the were to go out with eachother.

Angela still hung out with Bella, Jacob, Jasper, Alice, and of course Edward. Bella used to think that Angela liked Edward, but soon came to realize that she only had eyes for this guy named Ben. Apparently, he could control Ice. They met at lunch, when everybody was complaining from the dreaded heat waves, Ben came over and gave everybody a snowcone. Everybody except Angela. Angela got something special, she got ice cream. It didn't take Angela to use her powers to read the emotions on this guy. Bella told Angela to hang out with him more, but Angela only shook her head and explained to Bella that she needed to be near Alice. In case another one of her tantrums happen again. Instead, Ben just started to chill with them.

Jacob was always in detention, so they hardly saw him. He was usually in trouble for running in the halls on all fours...meaning he had no clothes on. He also got in trouble for posing as a puppy and going into the womens public bath, that one got him 2 weeks suspension and a few heavy duty clean-ups from the principal.

Bella looked around at all her smiling friends and randomly smiled too, although she didn't really know why she was smiling.

"You know sitting here smiling to yourself isn't a good sign of sanity." A familiar male voice said to her from behind.

Bella stopped smiling and turned to face the owner of the voice which could always make her weak in the knees. Edward Masen. Bella had just started to notice her feelings for him but was too embarrassed to say anything just yet. She saw him and was silent, he only stood there and seemed to be amused by her lack of words. He continued to stand in front of her and was about to grab her to stand up beside him when all of a sudden an alarm went off.

Now usually when the alarm goes off, its just a fire alarm or the practice alarm to help everybody get prepared for such an emergency. The only difference with a regular fire alarm and the alarm and Innconu Academy was that one signals to evacuate the area as quickly as possible, and wait for the sexy firemen to come and check out the situation. With Innconu Academy, all doors are shut. No matter where you are, or what you're doing, you must stop immediately and move to the nearest hallway. While you're in the hallway, you have to stick with at least one person during the alarm. Instead of firemen coming to check the situation, you have Ben and his group of ice controllers prowling each room of the school. The school is pretty big so you could be waiting in the hall for hours, its better to stick with somebody you get along with.

ANYWAYS, The alarm went off and doors started shuting. Bella was startled and rose up to evacuate, only to bump into Edward's body which was hard as rock.

"Bella you can't go anywhere, we have to stay together until Ben has finished his rounds of the school." Edward said as if she was supposed to be used to all the "normal" procedures.

"Well how long do we have to wait?" Bella asked nervously. _'I wonder how long he's going to keep holding me? Oh well I kinda like it here, it warm.' _Bella suddenly had a smile on her face, and totally forgot the question she asked, or even the answer Edward gave her.

"Hello. Earth to Bella. Can you hear me? Did you hear what I just said?" Edward asked.

"Oh no, I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Bella was finally back in reality and pushed herself away from Edward's grasp.

"I said that the waiting time varies. It depends if this was just a practice drill or if there is a real fire." Edward explained. "It could be a few minutes or even a few hours."

Bella looked around and noticed that everybody was in group of three or in pairs. "Oh, well I hope we stay here for hours." Bella sighed to herself not realizing that she said it out loud instead of in her head.

Edward laughed at Bella and sat at the table nearest to them. Bella asked Edward what he was laughing at and he told her what she said out loud.

"Oh my goodness, I can' t believe that came out of my mouth. That was supposed to stay inside here." Bella said as she pointed to her head. Edward grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her to sit on the chair beside him, but she lost her balance and ended up sitting on Edward's lap! "Well I was aiming for the chair, but this is a nice target you landed on." Edward said with a smirk.

Bella blushed profusely and tried to get up, even though she knew that she didn't want to, but the hand around her waist that belonged to Edward gripped her tighter causing her to stay seated on his lap. Bella looked at Edward, who was smirking, and just decided to let what was happening happen. Besides, it wasn't like she hated where she was.

"So what made you decide to stay?" Edward asked Bella.

"Well it's not like I could get up, even if I wanted to. Seeing as how your arm is around my waist like an elastic band. Letting me get away so far, only to just snap back and pull me in closer." Bella snorted, then suddenly looked away from Edward's direction. "And plus, it's not like I hate it." she added. Edward looked shocked, only for a brief moment. He reached out to make her face him. Bella was now staring into Edward's golden eyes. He was looking at her intensely and muttered something that sounded like "What are you thinking about right at this very moment?"

Bella has a slightly confused look on her face and simply responded, "Can't you tell by the look in my eyes?" and she leaned toward him to kiss him. Edward, not noticing the situation, turned his head in the direction of Alice, Jasper and Angela. All three of them were smiling. Angela especially.

Bella pulled back immediately when she saw Edward turn his head. She was way too embarrassed at being rejected, and also when the guy she wanted to kiss looked the other way. She quickly ripped herself from Edward's arms and dashed towards the still shut doors.

Edward, feeling the weight that was once making him feel comfortable now gone and leaving him with an empty feeling, stood up and chased after her. "WAIT BELLA!!!!! YOU CAN'T GO THROUGH THE DOORS YET! IT MAY NOT BE SAFE!" Edward yelled after her, but his voice clearly didn't reach her because Bella kept on running and she disappeared through the doors and into the dark hallway.

Alice came up behind Edward only to pass him and head for Bella. "Well if you're just going to stand there then I'm going after her." Alice was long gone to find Bella soon after she finished her sentence. Edward was just about to run after the two girls when two hands suddenly stopped him. It was Jasper and Angela.

"Calm down Edward, you know Alice will catch up with her in no time at all." Angela said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, besides, Bella's going to need someone to comfort her when she comes back. Although I don't know the reason why she ran away in the first place." Jasper said as he scratched his head with the free hand that wasn't holding Edwards arm.

"You guys totally ruined the mood, if only you and Alice hadn't thought of those perverted things. I could've held her in my arms just a little longer. Who do you think pulled the alarm?" Edward replied toward Jasper.

"_sigh_ and I worked hard with Edward to get the right mood going. Thanks a lot Jas." Angela said sarcastically and gave Jasper a wink not noticable to Edward.

..........Meanwhile...............

Bella was tired of running and decided to walk while she was wandering through the halls. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to try and make out the figure in the darkness. As soon as she turned around, she saw a slim shadowy figure with its arms raised in the air holding a big object.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" Bella screamed. *BANG!

Alice heard Bella's scream and then the large bang that followed. She quickly ran towards the direction from which she heard the sound, focusing her eyesight to help search in the dark, Alice found an unconcious Bella lying on the ground in the middle of the hallway. Suddenly the lights came on and it was only Bella on the ground, Alice standing beside her, and a vase of some sort crushed into pieces.

"I better get Bella to the nurse, and fast. She seems to be cut, and the bleeding won't stop. I gotta get out of here before the freaks come out...and it's not even night yet." Alcie picked Bella up and headed towards teh nurse's office.

**Well there you have it....it actually didn't take as long as I expected, you know with me at work and all :) Hope you readers enjoyed it, Edward and Bella got a little up close and personal...except the end was a burn on Bella's part. Such a brave thing to do and only see the result of the back of Edward's head. *tsk *tsk [shakes head]  
Well watch for the email that says I've updated...Remember to Review after you Read! Reviews make me feel good and make me wanna write more for you guys! 3**

*~*~*~*~PsychoReader*~*~*~*~


	14. Chapter 14: Brown or Something Else?

Human vs. Supernatural

Chapter 14: 

**Recap**:

Bella was tired of running and decided to walk while she was wandering through the halls. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to try and make out the figure in the darkness. As soon as she turned around, she saw a slim shadowy figure with its arms raised in the air holding a big object.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" Bella screamed. *BANG!

Alice heard Bella's scream and then the large bang that followed. She quickly ran towards the direction from which she heard the sound, focusing her eyesight to help search in the dark, Alice found an unconcious Bella lying on the ground in the middle of the hallway. Suddenly the lights came on and it was only Bella on the ground, Alice standing beside her, and a vase of some sort crushed into pieces.

"I better get Bella to the nurse, and fast. She seems to be cut, and the bleeding won't stop. I gotta get out of here before the freaks come out...and it's not even night yet." Alice picked Bella up and headed towards the nurse's office.

_Yeah so that's how the last chapter ended off just in case you readers forgot._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: We are now past 13 moving on to 14. I understand some of you may or may not be confused with the story towards the end. Let me clarify things for you a bit: 1. When Bella saw the figure, she asked the person who they were...but obviously they answered with actions since they do speak louder than words. 2. Alice heard Bella's scream and ran towards her direction. 3. Maybe if you were in the hallway when the lights came on, you would think that Alice was the one who hurt Bella...but I'm not going to say whether or not Alice really did do it =) Although I just gave you a few reasons that proves she didn't do it. hehe oopps =D And just in case you readers didn't get the joke of the last sentence in the last chapter its a song....The freaks come out at Night ;)

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Twilight I would've hired a better director for the movie! =P

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Small yet pretty strong Alice, dragged Bella to the direction of the nurse's office.

"This is so not working out the way I wanted to." Alice complained as she had a rough time keeping Bella's legs from getting caught on corners or something like that. "Okay, I am way to tired to be doing this kind of work when I'm only this size." Alice huffed.

She laid Bella on the ground carefully and sat beside her with her legs crossed. Alice closed her eyes and focused her anger on the idea of the person who did this to Bella. Then she opened her eyes, "Ooopps, maybe that's a bit too much power. I only need enough strength to carry her and not drag her on the ground." Alice chuckled to herself. She closed her eyes once again, her body started to change and as soon as it began it was over.

Alice opened up her now semi-red eyes and stood at about 5'9. She picked Bella up and put her on her back. "Now this is much better, she's much lighter now." Alice said. The two girls, one unconscious and on the back of the conscious one, headed deeper into the halls and to the nurse's office.

As Alice was walking, she started to hear student's voices. "Oh crap, Ben must've made the announcement that the halls are safe. Now I should be able to make it if I speed walk, Bella if you can hear me you better try and hold on tight." Alice looked at the girl on her back, secured her and started at a slow pace. She slowly sped up to make sure Bella didn't fall off and just in case any teachers decided to take a routine stroll & scold. [The teachers stroll around the halls and scold students for doing something wrong...like carrying an unconscious student who happens to be injured for example.]

Going down the hallway, holding and unconscious student, who happens to be bleeding, speed walking faster than the school's sprinter is definitely one way to get to the nurse's office without being noticed. [Please note the sarcasm.] Just as Alice got to the infirmary, she felt a presence behind her. She quickly put Bella to sit in front of the door and turned around to see who it was. She was more than relieved to find that it was the nurse and not the mysterious creature who had hurt Bella in the first place. Alice went with the nurse inside the room, while still carrying Bella, place her on the bed and waited for her to wake up.

.......A few hours Later.......

Alice was still in the room when she heard Bella scream in pain.

"HELP ME!!!! MY BODY IS ON FIRE!!! IT BURNS MY THROAT!!!" Bella screamed. Her eyes were closed, but her screams were super loud as if she was fully awake.

Alie took Bella by the shoulders and began to shake her. "Wake up Bella, it's just a dream. Your body isn't on fire. Wake up!" Alice continued to shake Bella and try to wake her up. All of a sudden Bella was silent. Alice began to get worried and started to shake her harder.

But there was no point because Bella hadn't responded. Her limp head bobbed back and forth as Alice shook her furiously. Alice checked for Bella's pulse but didn't find even the slightest throb. She dashed out of the room and went to find the nurse once again. Alice found the nurse and told her what happened. Both of them ran down the hallway dodging any students that came in their way. They finally reached the room and looked to see if there was any signs of movement, but there was no such luck.

The nurse checked for Bella's heartbeat and let out a gasp. She turned to Alice, who's eyes were layered with salty water, and shook her head. Alice broke down to her knees and started to cry.

Alice felt a hand come around her to comfort her and tilted her head slightly to see who it was. There wasn't anybody there but she still felt the pressure of the person's arm and came to the conclusion that the person comforting her was Jasper.

As the nurse left the room, Jasper became visible again. He embraced Alice and squeezed her until he heard sobs come out from the girl he was holding close. As they couple were comforting eachother, the door behind them slowly opened to reveal two figures.

Angela stepped into the room and glanced at Alice and Jasper on the floor holding eachother. "Can't you guys get another room? This is for people who aren't feeling well, not the makeout session room." Angela chuckled. Her chuckling stopped once she noticed that she was being ignored and she felt the pain and sorrow emitting from Alice. She felt the tears roll down her face as she looked at the bed with an unconscious Bella underneath the covers.

Edward, hearing the sobs and for once not hearing Angela, decided to see what all the drama was about. As soon as he set his foot in the room, he felt a missing presence. A presence he had always waited for to enter the room and sit beside him in biology class, the presence of the girl he may as well have fallen in love with. His eyes scanned the room to find this missing presence and froze when he couldn't hear and soft breathing coming from the peaceful body that looked as if she was in deep sleep. Edward's feet were drawn toward the bed and stopped just at the edge.

"Bella..." Edward whispered. He placed his hand on the place where her once beating heart is, and recoiled from it when he couldn't feel the upbeat tempo that her heart used to make. He backed up into a wall and sank down to the floor. With his head in his hands, Edward thought of all the times he was flocked with females and how he would just brush them off. He then wondered why he was drawn to somebody who wasn't, in the beginning, drawn to him.

As the brooding Edward reminised through his memories and thoughts, Emmett burst into the room with a trembling girl by his side. He was gripping her arm and dragging her to teh place where Bella was laying down. "Fix this....NOW!" Emmett's voice stormed throughout the room and brought the attention of everybody except Edward.

"Emmett this isn't the time nor the place to be angry." Alice said, her voice barely in a whisper.

Emmett turned to Alice and made the girl face her as well. "This one here is the reason why Bella is like this. She's the one who hit Bella with the vase." Emmett's voice cracked as he said the last part. Just the thought of somebody hurting his friend was enough to send him over the edge.

Alice looked at the girl who was scared out of her mind and trapped in Emmett's grip. Alice stood up and began to walk towards her. Angela, being able to feel emotion, realized what was happening and told Jasper. Jasper got to Alice just before she reached her hand out to harm the poor girl. "Alice, that's enough. You need to stop before somebody gets hurt." Jasper said in a reassuring voice.

Alice looked at him wide-eyed and tears came tumbling down her cheeks. "Somebody is already hurt dammit! Bella is DEAD! Nothing I can do will bring her back, my father can't even bring her back."

"Emmett?" Angela called.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Emmett answered.

"Well." Angela continued. "I was just wondering how did you know that this girl.....ummm I'm sorry what's your name?" She asked as she turned to the girl.

"J-J-Jessica" she answered. Angela nodded.

"Right, How do you know that Jessica here hit Bella?" Angela crossed her arms and waited for an answer. She felt Emmett's nervousness rising up in his body.

"Well, uhhh, you see during the fire alarm I got stuck in the door for the ummm..... locker room...yeah the locker room. So I changed my appearance in case any teachers were looking for me." Emmett stopped what he was saying and looked at everybody in the room.

"Don't tell me you were peeping in the girls' locker room Emmett." Jasper said with a disappointing look on his face.

"Okay then I won't tell you." Emmett replied. "Ouch!"

"Hey what was that for?" Emmett asked rubbing his arm.

"That was for being a pervert. I know who you were peeping on too." Alice said with a scowl on her face. "You're lucky I won't expose you. Just continue with the story, what did you change into?"

Emmett cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "I changed into the vase."

Everybody, including Edward, looked between him, Jessica, and Bella with utter shock on their faces.

"Okay, so how do you fix this, Jessica?" This time the voice that came out was cold and digusted with the words that just came out. The voice belonged to somebody who didn't quite match, Edward Masen himself.

................Few threats and agruements later...................

Jessica was hovered over Bella looking at her body, you see Jessica had x-ray vision. Perfect power for the perfect fangirl right?

She was examining Bella internal body parts to make sure that when she "fixed" Bella, nothing else would be damaged. _'I hope I don't get caught, these people scare me more than usual. Especially Edward. I'm glad I'm so close to him, but this has to be worth it if I'm ever going to get a chance to be with him. Like those in love say: Flaws and all. I just know he'll fall out of love with this 'BELLA' once he finds out that she's just like us. Oohh the possibilities of she can become.'_ Jessica thought to herself. Lucky for her Edward wasn't paying attention to her thoughts. He was still sitting by the wall wallowing in sorrow.

Jessica, putting on her scared, innocent girl face, turned to the group of friends and put her hands in front of her.

"I'm really sorry that it happened this way. I didn't mean to kill her. I just wanted to knock her out. As a sincere apology, I will leave the school and never come back." Jessica apologized and walked to exit the room.

Just before she opened the door, she turned to face Edward. "If things don't turn out the way you expected, you can always count on me to comfort you." Jessica winked at him and walked out the door.

Edward had a look of disgust on his face. "Like that's ever going to happen." He snorted.

Alice looked at Bella and and saw that her fingers were twiching. "Omg guys look! I think Bella is waking up." Everybody crowded around Bell waiting for her to make more movement. Edward pushed his way through to see the truth of Bella's recovery for himself.

"Bella, are you awake?" He asked in a gentle whisper. His hands were holding Bella's and he leaned to give her a kiss on the forehead, when all of a sudden Bella's eyes shot open and started scanning the room.

"OH" That was Angela

"MY" That was Jasper

"FUCKING" That was Emmett

"GRANDFATHER!" That was Alice.

"What the hell is wrong with your eyes Bella?" Edward asked a bit happy that she was alive but also a bit freaked out.

Bella looked at everybody and smiled. What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? I go to sleep for a little while and you guys act like I was dead, and what do you mean my eyes? They're still the same colour when I went to sleep. Brwon." Bella laughed at her friends who's mouths were wide open. She stopped laugh though when Alice gave her a mirror.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME? WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO WHILE I WAS SLEEPING? CAN YOU JUST LEAVE IT AT MARKERS AND MAKEUP?" Bella screamed.

**wowzers.....what happened to Bella? Man I would want to be in her shoes right now, or would I?  
Leave a review, give me your thoughts on the story and tell me what you think happened to Bella and what she became. :)**

***~*~*~*~PsychoReader*~*~*~*~**


	15. Chapter 15: What's This Feeling?

Human vs. Supernatural

Chapter 15:

As usual a recap of the chapter before......  
**Bella, are you awake?" He asked in a gentle whisper. His hands were holding Bella's and he leaned to give her a kiss on the forehead, when all of a sudden Bella's eyes shot open and started scanning the room. **

**"OH" That was Angela**

**"MY" That was Jasper**

**"FUCKING" That was Emmett**

**"GRANDFATHER!" That was Alice.**

**"What the hell is wrong with your eyes Bella?" Edward asked a bit happy that she was alive but also a bit freaked out.**

**Bella looked at everybody and smiled. What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? I go to sleep for a little while and you guys act like I was dead, and what do you mean my eyes? They're still the same colour when I went to sleep. Brown." Bella laughed at her friends who's mouths were wide open. She stopped laughing though when Alice handed her a mirror.**

**"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME? WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO WHILE I WAS SLEEPING? COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE IT AT MARKERS AND MAKEUP?" Bella screamed.**

**_Author's Note: _**Well uhhh i don't really know what to tell you......oh wait i think I do. I handed to you readers a cliffie on a silver plater :) Hope you enjoyed that.  
Now about the Bella situation, there is a large percentage that she could be a vampire, or a purple eyed witch, or even a succumbus [don't kno the spelling]. The only way to find out is to read the story below. this may come to you as a surprise :) On another note, for the new readers, its okay to still review the previous chapters. You don't always have to review the most recent chapter, or if the story is finished, not review at all.

**_Disclaimer: _**Once again I have to tell you that I don't own twilight nor the characters, I merely borrowed them :)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay just relax Bella, take a deep breath in and out." Angela's voice was shaking, as if she were talking to herself instead of Bella.

"Calm down she says" Bella chuckled at Angela's attempt to calm her down. "Angela, let me ask you something. If you woke up to find your eyes a different colour than they were originally, would you be able to 'calm down'?"

Angela shook her head. "No? Right, I didn' think so. So nobody in this room has the flipping right to tell me to 'calm down'. Now would somebody please care to explain what happened?" Bella asked.

The room was silent. Bella looked to Emmett, who seemed to know more than anybody else about the situation. "Emmett?" Bella asked sweetly, "Would you care to tell me why this happened? You seem to know something, and don't try to fool me and say you don't. It's written all over your face."

_'Oh shit! What do I say? I don't even know what really happened to her. Wait a second....weren't her eyes blazing red when she woke up? Why the hell are they turning to a dark pink? Well at least they make me feel a little less scared of her. HA that's new one. ME, Emmett Johnson, scared of the itty bitty Bella Swan? I've seriously got to buff up my nerves.' _Emmett thought to himself.

Edward silently chuckled at Emmett's thought, hoping Bella didn't hear him so that he wouldn't be next to feel the heat.

"Well? I'm waiting Emmett. What Happened?" Bella asked impatiently tapping her fingers on the bed.

Emmett took a deep breath, "OkaysoIwaspeekingatROSALIEwhenthefirealarmwentoffandIgotstuckinthedoor." Bella looked at him with a disgusted face, then looked at Alice. Alice also screwed up her face and shrugged her shoulders.

"So Emmett why exactly were you peeping on Rosallie of all people?" Alice asked with a smirk on her face.

"Simple," Emmett replied with a proud smile, " The same reason why you're still in Jasper's arms. And the plus is that she's hot and she fights really good. If she isn't dead the first few minutes while fighting Alice then she's a toughie in my books." Alice blushed and just stuck her tongue out at Emmett, but remained in Jasper's warm embrace.

Edward rolled his eyes and cringed at the thought of Emmett looking at Rosalie take off her- "Okay whatever. Just continue, and this time don't speak so fast. It's not needed, everybody's going to catch whatever you say anyways." Bella said interupting Emmett's memories.

Edward, thankful for the interuption by Bella, nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, okay. So after I got stuck, I changed into a vase so that I wouldn't get in trouble when the teachers came around. Then Rosalie came out of the locker room and she accidently kicked me and I rolled down the hallway. A few minutes later, this girl named Jessica came and picked me up. I was suddenly raised in the air and quickly dropped on something hard, which happened to be your head. Then you collapsed and Alice was running toward your unconscious body laying on the ground. She picked you up and brought you here, while she spinted down the hallway-"

"I was not sprinting....it was merely.... speedwalking." Alice interupted.

"-anyways, while Alice 'speedwalked' you to the nurse's office, I went to go look for Jessica and ask her why she hit you. She was complaining about how you and Eddie were too close recently and she decided to do something about it. So I dragged her here and made her fix you, I don't know how she did it, but she brought you back from the dead. Almost like a zombie except you look WAAAYYY better. You know, you still look kinda dead, but minus the missing flesh, and you pouncing on somebody to devour their brains or something." Emmett finished his story went to give Bella a hug.

"Whatever she did, I'm glad it brought you back to life. Besides you don't look so bad with your changing eye colours. They seem to match your mood or something." Emmett let go of Bella and gave her a hug.

"So does that mean I'm not human anymore?" Bella asked in a soft voice, her eyes turned a soft baby blue.

"I'm afraid not sweetie." Angela said. Everybody was looking at Bella to get a reply.

Instead of hearing her voice, they saw the colour of her eyes change from the soft baby blue, to a vibrant orange. "Well so much for being unique, oh well how much more of an outcast can I be now? Besides I am kind of hungry. So who's willing to sacrifice their smarts?" Bella said with a smile.

Alice rushed out of Jasper's arms and jumped on Bella to give her a big hug. "Don't you ever die on me again, or else I'll make Jessica come back and raise you up again and I'll kill you myself." Alice said jokingly.

Bella said nothing and just returned Alice's hug with just as much force. Bella looked up at Edward. Her, now green, eyes looked up at his green eyes as if they were a match made in heaven. Something was drawing Edward closer as if there was a string tied on him and Bella was at the other end pulling. He was soon at the edge of the bed, and just as quickly he began to hug Bella, who was still hugging Alice.

_'I'm just so glad she's safe. I vow to her and myself to protect her as long as she's in this school....or maybe even longer than that.' _Edward thought to himself.

"Awwww.....I guess this means its group hug time!" Angela exclaimed as she made her way to the three people hugging eachother, followed by Jasper and ending with Emmett. Emmett changed his already gigantic arms into even bigger pillows and just smooshed everybody together.

"AAHHH!!! Emmett when I get my hands on you...." Alice cried from the middle of the hug.

When emmett heard Alice's threat, he began to squeeze harder and Angela popped out from underneath him. She felt an emotion that told her to get out of that hug. She stood back and waited to see what was going to happen. She grabbed her camera out, just in case something really memorable happened. It's a good thing she did, because what happened next was the laugh of the semester for Angela.

All of a sudden, Alice's hands reached out and tried to grab Emmett's throat, but missed and she somehow ended up grabbing Jasper's *ahem*. *CLICK* Angela burst out laughing holding her stomach, and her camera, falling to the ground. Feeling where she touched, Alice withdrew her hand so fast that it knocked Bella's head back, causing a collision between her and Edward.

Everybody froze, except Angela, who was laughing even harder. "This is a kodak moment right here." she said in between laughs and quickly clicked the button.

After she took the shot, the two models were still in their original position. Bella's eyes were tomato red and open wide looking straight at a smirking Edward and his green apple eyes. There they were in the middle of the room, stuck in a lip lock with eachother.

Bella put her hands on Edward's chest and unwillingly pushed him away from her face. Trying to hide her embarrassment, she dove under the covers and told everybody except Alice and Angela to get out of the room. As the guys were leaving, while giving Edward and Jasper high fives and pats on the back, Edward turned and smirked at Bella. Bella catching his eyes once again and seeing that he liked what had happened and didn't mind if it happened again. Once the door closed, the girls hovered over Bella and started apologizing.

"Oh I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to push you into him. It's just that Emmett was getting on my nerves and he squeezed so hard and..." Alice pleaded her apology.

Bella just took her friend by the shoulder, "It's okay Alice, it's not like you did it on purpose...I hope." Bella smiled and giggled, "besides it wasn't like I hated it."

Alice looked at Angela who looked right back at her, and both girl started to laugh. Caught up in the moment, Bella knew it was going to be hard to get mad at her two friends, she ended up joining them in their laughter.

"Come on, let's take a picture so we can remember this moment." Angela said.

*CLICK* The picture came out wonderfully. Angela on one side smiling, then Alice on the opposite side giving the peace sign, and lastly Bella in the middle smiling with her two best friends. Bella must've been really happy because her eyes were an amazing gold colour.

.......After a few minutes of girl bonding time..........

"Okay what time is it? I'm starving!" Bella asked as her stomach spoke in agreement.

Alice chuckled. "Well before the alarm went off it was lunch, but if you're still hungry I'll take you to this all you can eat buffet. How does that sound?" she asked.

"Yeah that sounds great, but what about Angela?" Bella turned to Angela.

"No, no. It's quite alright, besides I uhh, I kind of have something to do later on...." Angela replied, putting her camera back into her bag, slightly avoiding eye contact with the two other girls.

"OHHHHH!!!! Don't tell me you have a date with Ben." Alice grinned. "But you can tell me how it went afterwards!" Bella finished.

The girls hugged eachother once more and went on their separate ways.

_"Good job Jessica. Now we just have to sit back and wait to see how things will play out." He said with a sly grin on his face._

_"Just as long as I get what I want and worked for. Because of this silly plan I have to leave town for a while, therefore, I can't sit around and wait with you. Just tell me what happened while I was gone." Jessica retorted._

_Just as Jessica was about to leave the room, he grabbed her hand. "WHAT!?" Jessica yelled._

_"What exactly did you turn her into?" he asked._

_"Don't worry, you'll just have to wait and see for yourself. Oh and just a hint, she's going to be extremely hungry from now on....and i'm not talking about being hungry for 'food'." Jessica chukled and ripped her hand out of his grasp then walked out of the room. Slamming the door behind her causing a few glass containers to fall._

_"Geez. That girl did always have a bad temper." he said as he chuckled._

**Phew! . That took a while to finsh....sorry about that.  
So let me know what you guys and gals think about this chapter....tell me your thoughts, did you see mistakes? Anything you'd like to see happen? Anything you didn't like, or you did like?  
Tell Me EVERYTHING!!!!! _**

**~*~*~*~PsychoReader~*~*~*~**


End file.
